Hell Hath no Fury like Two Lovers Scorned
by IlluminatedShadow
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura should have never toyed with their emotions. 'Cause now, Naruto and Ino are now out for revenge. SasuSaku and eventual NaruIno. *UPDATE* Chapter 9 is finally up now. Enjoy.
1. A Cruel Trick

Yay! Two new posts in one night! Huzzah! This is gonna be a multi-chapter, AUfic. If this is cliched, I apologize now.

Warnings for this chapter: Bad language. Broken hearts. Possible OOCness.

Since its AU, it will take place in highschool. Naruto and the gang are 16. Neji, Lee, and TenTen are 17. I used 'kun' because it just fit. That's the only Japanese that will be used. I am not fluent in the language, and therefore I do not want to insult anyone fluent in Japanese just because of by lack of knowledge.

Pairings: Obvious in this chapter. The next will have a list of pairings.

"talking"

'thoughts'

_

* * *

Prologue:_

_"Don't you think this is kinda cruel, Sasuke-kun?" a soft voice asked hesitantly. Emerald eyes searched obsidian ones._

_"Aren't you getting annoyed by Naruto asking you out every day? I know I'm annoyed with Ino."_

_"But isn't there another way?" the girl opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off as a pair of soft lips descended on hers._

Chapter 1:

"Guess what, guys! Sakura-chan asked me to meet her after school under the oak tree near the parking lot. I think she'll actually agree to go out with me finally!" The exuberant blond literally skipped all the way to his tablemates.

A teen with short, spiked brown hair grinned at his best friend. "Seriously? It's about time she agreed. You've been pining for her, for what? 5 years now?"

Naruto smiled. "It all paid off though, eh Kiba?"

"Congrats, Naruto."

"Thanks, Chouji." The chubby boy nudged their final friend sitting at the table. Lazy brown eyes regarding the cheerful blond boy.

"Just be careful." Naruto paused in eating his sandwich.

"Eh? Whaddya mean, Shikamaru?"

"Forget it. Troublesome idiot." Naruto shrugged and continued eating as more students entered the bustling cafeteria.

----------------------------------

Ino stood at her locker, fiddling with the combination. "Yes." She announced happily as it popped open.

"Ino." A deep voice pulled her away from taking out her history book.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun." She stuttered slightly and blushing.

He smirked, and she felt as though her insides were melting. "Meet me after school today under the tall oak near the parking lot." With that said he turned and left, ignoring the random girls who swooned as he walked past.

"Sasuke-kun…wants to meet me after school!" with a squeal, she grabbed her books and slammed her locker shut. "I can't wait to tell Sakura!"

**--After School--**

Naruto finished putting all of his books into his dark orange backpack. Straightening his clothes, he turned to Kiba. "How do I look?"

Kiba circled his friend, and eyed his outfit critically. Faded jeans hanging off his waist held up by a belt. Orange and navy stripped polo unbuttoned. A white-tee barely visible. Dark blue sneakers.

"Well..?" Naruto prompted.

"If I was gay, I'd take you off to a corner and have my wicked way with you."

Naruto growled and punched Kiba. Hard. In the jaw. "Be serious, bastard."

Kiba scowled, rubbing his sore jaw. "Can't take a joke, can ya?"

Naruto looked ashamed. "It's just…I really like Sakura…and I want to impress her."

Kiba's glare softened. He had known Naruto for years and the blond had never looked so nervous as he did now. "You look fine."

Naruto grinned and waved as he began walking towards the exit. Kiba smiled, but remembered Shika's earlier words. 'What if she is just gonna break his heart?' Turning, Kiba called out. "If she doesn't give you a chance. She's just a moron who doesn't deserve you. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

Naruto slowed and began walking with a renewed vigor.

-----------------------------

Ino excitedly smoothed her violet skirt in the bathroom mirror. Her friend Sakura had disappeared after the final bell. Studying her reflection in the mirror, she pulled on her denim jacket over her white tank top. Brushing her pale blonde hair, she smirked.

"Sasuke has finally come to his senses. He's realized I'm the perfect girl for him." With an arrogant flip of her hair, she tightened her shoelaces and headed out the door.

------------------------------

Two blondes arrived at the same exact at the same exact time. Ino raised an eyebrow when she saw Naruto before exiting.

"Don't you have detention or something?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't you be stalking Sasuke or something?"

"Humph."

Both pushed the doors open at the same time and headed towards the parking lot.

"So, what are you doing without dog boy and that lazy ass and Chouji." Chouji was a childhood friend like Shikamaru, but she didn't have the heart to nickname him like she did Shikamaru.

"I'm meeting someone."

"Me too."

Both continued to walk, until they turned into the parking lot and the tall oak tree. Walking even closer, they saw two figures step forward.

When they were only 10 feet away, the two figures were identified.

It was Sasuke and Sakura.

Kissing.

"What…" Ino uttered. Naruto realized what happened first.

"They planned this…they wanted to hurt us."

With one kiss, two hearts were broken. With one kiss, two loves were scorned.

With one kiss, one vow was made.

"They will pay." Naruto and Ino decided.

* * *

Yes, short. But I can't help it. I also couldn't help adding the Kiba & Naruto interaction part. I love those two.

Review and tell me what you think of this story and/or what you would like to happen. Otherwise I'll continue happily (C-Chan: cluelessly) typing this story!

C-Chan: Would you really want that?


	2. Beginning of a Beautiful Partnership

Ohmigosh! Could it be I.S. is updating faster than usual?

Yes, I decided to award my dear readers and reviewers. I'd like to thank **Rei-chan, LonelyInACrowd, SilentWind, inugirl3, Fayte Angel, The PhantomHokage, full-metal-sousuke, DemonWolf666, ThouShaltKill, Demo-san, Somnus, Failing Mentality**, **CrystalSoul Jutsu**, **Mikee1**, **videlthedevil666**, and**Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune**. I love you all! -passes out fudge-

I think I should set goals to update to. Next update at 30 reviews. Or at least 20-something.

Warnings: This is an AU Highschool fic. There is bad language in this chapter (Ino is pissed, dude) and revenge planning. OOCness and drama.

Pairings Mentioned: KibaHina, SasuSaku

The main pairing will be NaruIno.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, and I probably never will. -tears-

One last thing, a lot of you hate Sasuke and Sakura at the moment. -laughs sheepishly- Such anger. Well, I guess its my fault. I made them the bad guys. ;

"speech"

'thoughts'

Enjoy, dear readers

* * *

"Goddamn both of them! Those stupid, motherfuckers! No one plays a trick like that on me!" Ino yelled while waving a fist, and pacing back in forth in her room. One of her closest friends, Hinata Hyuuga, sat on her bed watching the furious blonde rant.

"By god they will pay! They will pay!" Ino shouted. "I swear it!"

"Um, Ino?" Hinata tentatively asked. Ino could be very scary.

"Hmm?" the said blonde whirled around to face the soft-spoken girl. The fire in her aquamarine eyes died down a little.

"I'm sorry that Sasuke tricked you like that and Sakura allowed you to believe Sasuke would date you, even though she was dating him. But, why add to the fire? Perhaps, you should move on and forget." Hinata pushed her two index fingers together, waiting for Ino's outraged reply.

She didn't expect for Ino to collapse next to her and hold her face in her hands.

"I can't, Hinata. What they did, I don't have it in me to move on silently. I want to see them suffer and be humiliated as Naruto and I were. Why do they deserve to be happy with each other, especially after what they did? It's not fair, Hinata!" Ino's shoulders trembled slightly and Hinata instantly regretted her suggestion. "Sakura was my best friend. We grew up together. It hurts that she didn't tell me she was with Sasuke-kun. I would have backed off."

"She obviously doesn't value the bond you two share, as much as you do." Hinata consoled the distraught blonde. Ino was the one who took Hinata under her wing when Hinata first entered Konoha Academy (1) and the kind-hearted girl couldn't stand to see the normally cheerful girl unhappy.

'I'll help her.' Hinata decided. Her boyfriend, Kiba, would also help; especially because his best friend had his heart-broken by Sasuke and Sakura.

"You told me that Naruto was also with you when you saw Sasuke and Sakura, right? Well, I'm sure he's as angry as you are. Why don't you two of you team up and get revenge?"

Ino snorted, finally lifting her head up. "I barely know the idiot. He wouldn't help me."

"You haven't asked yet. I'm sure he wants revenge, too."

"And, as long as I'm with him, I can't get into trouble if we're caught." Ino grinned. At Hinata's curious face, she explained. "I forgot you started attending last year. Well, before you came, Naruto painted the statues of the former headmasters of the school. He even dressed on up as a woman! Well, normally school vandalism is automatic expulsion, but he got off with a week long suspension."

"Why?"

"His father was an alumnus from the academy and after he graduated, he built Uzumaki Inc. from scratch. He started out selling TVs, but after a few months he was shipping out technology all around the world and was getting a lot of money. He built his company to into the empire it is today. So, he donated several large sums of money to the school. When he passed away, he left Naruto, who was a baby at the time, with the rest of his fortune and company. Even though Naruto's grandfather is running the company, Naruto will inherit it and the academy's council doesn't want to lose any future donations."

"The council's greed stops them from enforcing the rules?"

"Only in Naruto's case. And besides that, his grandmother is the current headmistress and she protects Naruto, if need be."

"Wow, so Naruto has almost free reign at school?"

"Yeah, that's why he pranks so much. But, Mr. Umino keeps him in line." Ino stood up and stretched backwards. "Even though he's rich and kinda cute, Naruto is immature and loud and annoying."

"But, he is loyal. And, if you two get caught while getting back at those two, Naruto will keep you from getting into too much trouble."

"Yeah, he's pretty loyal. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

**The Next Morning**

Ino stood in front of her open closet. She had showered, dried her hair, and now she had to choose what to wear…but, for the first time ever, she couldn't decide.

"Let's see here, this dark blue skirt and white blouse look good together. Or maybe this yellow skirt with that white top." She was currently holding both skirts and examining them side by side. "Sasuke-kun wears a lot of blue…" Her pretty face twisted into a snarl. "Damn it! Why do I choose clothes depending on what Sasuke might like! I already know what he likes, and she has pink hair and green eyes!" Breathing heavily, she threw down both skirts and began rummaging through the closet, keeping one hand holding the towel around her body.

"Aha!" she announced victoriously when she pulled on a dark pair of boot cut jeans and a soft, lavender hoodie. "I'll be nice and warm today!"

After dressing, she ran downstairs and grabbed an apple. "Bye mom!" she shouted as she left the house.

"Eh, Ino? Why aren't you wearing one of those cute skirts you bought last week-end?" Her mother called out from the kitchen, but her daughter had already left.

**Elsewhere At the Same Time**

"Stupid fall weather." Naruto muttered, pulling his dark orange jacket around him tighter. He had decided to walk to school, instead of riding with his aunt. He needed to think. He needed to plan.

He needed to see Sasuke and Sakura suffer.

Smirking nastily he began thinking of everything he could do. He could plant stink bombs in their lockers, rig their seats to make farting noises every time they sat down…or he could kick Sasuke's ass and hack into the computer and change Sakura's grades so that they were so low that she would be expelled.

"Nah, none of that stuff is bad enough…although, kicking Sasuke's ass sounds good to me." He grinned as he entered the school doors just in time to hear someone speak.

"Did you know Uchiha going out with Haruno?"

"Damn, he's so lucky. She's so hot."

"Not as hot as Ino."

"Apparently Sakura is hotter if Uchiha's with her."

Naruto growled, passing the two boys until he reached his locker. "Damn them."

"I assume you're talking about Uchiha and Haruno?"

Naruto turned and saw Kiba leaning on the locker next to his. He looked pissed. "Hinata spoke to Ino and got the whole story from her. I already knew Uchiha was a bastard, but Haruno seemed almost nice."

Naruto laughed bitterly. "Yeah. I was gonna call you, but I got distracted." He briefly thought about all the chairs and pillows he was gonna replace. Not to mention the coffee table and tea kettle…

"But you wanna know something pathetic? I can't bring myself to fully hate her. I still think I'd try to date her if she and Sasuke break up."

Kiba shook his head. "Don't tell me you're just gonna sit by without doing anything."

Naruto grinned, canines showing and all. His eyes narrowed and the whisker lines stood out on his cheeks. He fully resembled a fox on the hunt. "I'm not gonna sit by and watch them make kissy faces at each other. They will pay."

"And I'll help you."

Naruto grinned at his friend. "We'll start planning at lunch."

"Naruto." Hearing his name, Naruto turned.

"Ino?" His blue eyes widened as he took in her outfit. "You look…different."

Ino planted both hands on her hips. "Don't act so surprised. It's too cold to wear a skirt."

"Like that's ever stopped you." Kiba coughed. Hinata, glared disapprovingly at Kiba, as she approached with Ino.

"Shut up, dog boy." Turning her attention back to Naruto, she continued. "Meet me in the library during the free period. I have an offer, you might be interested in." she flashed him a charming smile.

Naruto didn't realize she was talking about getting back at Sasuke and Sakura.

"I don't think it's healthy to proposition yourself after the guy you like tricks you and dates your best friend."

Ino stared at him in shock. "You think, I'm offering you my body? Fucking jerk!" she slapped Naruto across the face. "Why do you even think I'm offering anything sexual!" she lowered her voice and pulled him down to whisper, "Its about getting back at Konoha Academy's new perfect couple."

The whiskered blond grinned, but then winced as his abused face was stretched. "Well, I apologize for not hearing you out before and I think I'm definitely interesting in your offer."

Ino smiled as the bell for first period rang.

**Lunch**

Naruto moodily ate his ramen. By now all his friends had heard about what happened and were shooting him sympathetic glances.

"Stop feeling sorry for me. You should really be feeling sorry for Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto slurped some noodles. "They're gonna pay."

Kiba caught Hinata's eye from where she was sitting with Ino a few tables away and waved discreetly. A rosy blush stained her cheeks and she waved back shyly.

"You'd better not hurt her, Inuzuka. Or else." Neji calmly said from the other side of Naruto.

Kiba shivered nervously and said he wouldn't. 'Neji's scary when he's protective.'

"I can't believe Sakura's dating Sasuke-kun!"

"What does she have that I don't?"

Naruto twitched. All day everyone had been talking about the new couple. To make matters worse, the said couples had been holding hands all day and were now feeding each other bits and pieces of lunch.

"15 more minutes." He muttered.

"Until you meet Ino, right? Want me to come along too?" Kiba asked after swallowing a large bite of his turkey sandwich.

"Eh? Why are you meeting that troublesome girl?" Shikamaru asked.

"No you don't need to come. As for Ino, well, we both reallywant revenge."

"So, you'll team up?" Neji asked.

"Yep. But, she's so loud and annoying and kinda high-maintenance. She'll be a pain to work with, but she'll be useful."

"Naruto, just know that if you two need any help getting the Uchiha back, I'll be right there for you." It was no secret that Neji and Sasuke hated each other and did their best to make the other look bad.

The rest of his friends nodded in agreement and Naruto felt touched by the support.

"I'll go meet Ino now. See ya guys at practice!"

**Free Period**

Ino entered the quiet library and looked around. Spotting a spiky mass of golden hair, she weaved through the tables and studying students until she reached Naruto.

"Ino." He nodded in greeting.

"Naruto." She sat in the leather armchair across from him. "I know we've never really spoken before and don't have much common ground, but now we do. Sakura and Sasuke hurt us and threw our affections back in our face. They hinted we had a chance, and we believed them. Nevertheless, they wanted to hurt us. I believe some payback is in order."

"I agree." The sapphire eyed youth crossed his arms. "We'll team up. But, what should we do to them? I suggest break them up."

"Exactly. We ruin their relationship and their reputations."

"From now on, we'll call this Operation Payback. And we'll refer to Sasuke and Sakura as _the Targets_."

"Ooh, originality." Ino muttered sarcastically. "Oh, and if we get caught, I expect you to help me out."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You want me to share my immunity to trouble?"

"Yes." Naruto shrugged and agreed.

"You can't help me if you're in trouble."

"I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership." The two shook hands and smiled evilly.

The rest of the period was spent brainstorming ideas.

The Targets had no idea what was going to hit them.

* * *

The chapters longer and we're also actually going somewhere with the story! Yay!

(1) Konoha Academy is an unoriginal name, but oh well. -shrugs-

Hope you all enjoyed this and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I did my best. I've got some lovely revenge ideas and if anyone reading happens to have some too, please feel free to write them in a review or email me. Or just review. -subtle shameless begging for reviews-


	3. Arrival of the Older Uchiha

Yay! I finally got Chapt. 3 out! And it would probably had been out later if it wasn't for Blazork. He proof-read my chapter and stamped his approval on it. So, I dedicate this chapter to him.

I'd also like to thank my kind, loyal, and devious reviewers: **Rei-chan, LonelyInACrowd, SilentWind, inugirl3, Fayte Angel, The PhantomHokage, full-metal-sousuke, DemonWolf666, ThouShaltKill, Demo-san, Somnus, Failing Mentality**, **CrystalSoul Jutsu**, **Mikee1**, **videlthedevil666**, **Kawaii-Aikurushii-Kitsune, A Foolish Writer, Kishoto, lokli2, AnimeMaster168, killerofkagome, Paige C, and Dreadnaught. **I love you all! -hugs- And it came to my attention by Failing Mentality that the fudge ran out last chapter. Now, I cannot let my darling reviewers suffer through a lack of fudge, so thats why I ordered a never-ending supply of fudge. Don't ask how I managed that...I have my ways...

So, I hope everyone likes this chapter. Please don't beg for me to update really quickly. I'm going out of town this Friday. I'm plannning a one-shot to post, but the chances of me putting out another chapter are slim to none. I'm really sorry everyone.

Warnings: Language, mentions of slightly traumatizing events, Itachi and his oozing of raw power that instills fear in those around him, two people who many seem to hate that are dating each other and causing pain to our two fav. blondes (I'm not mentioning any names...-cough-Sasuke and Sakura-cough-cough-)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...however, I do own a hat.

Parings: NaruIno, SasuSaku, KibaHina, KakaAnko or KakaIru (if you want to take my words in that direction)

"speech"

'thoughts'

* * *

Naruto grinned to himself as he tugged his practice jersey over his head. After a long day of hearing about the academy's new 'perfect couple', soccer was the perfect solution. When he was on the field, the only thing that mattered was he, the ball, and scoring a fantastic goal. Soccer was one of the greatest games ever created in his opinion. It didn't take physical power like football. No, soccer was a true sport. One needed to be a quick-thinker, agile, fast, and sharp. You didn't have a helmet and pads protecting you, and you didn't full-body tackle anyone. You had to be sneaky if you wanted to disable someone on the field. (1) Especially if you were a forward like Naruto, your main objective was to score and remove any defender in your way.

Naruto Uzumaki loved soccer…and he was damn good at it.

Still grinning, he finished tying up his cleats just as Kiba entered the locker room.

"Ready, dude?" the midfielder asked.

"Always." Naruto replied, grabbing his water bottle and leaving the room with his friend.

-------------------------

As the two jogged out onto the field, Naruto felt his earlier good mood disappear. Slowing down, he scowled. Directly in front of him were Sasuke and Sakura. The pink-haired girl was smiling prettily at her boyfriend as he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Come on, man." Kiba said, gently pulling him away from the couple. Naruto complied, but as he turned he caught Sasuke's eye. The raven-haired bastard raised an eyebrow and sent his teammate a smirk. "_Jealous, Naruto?_" it clearly said.

'Just wait, Uchiha. Just wait.'

-------------------------

Ino rushed out of the school building, hoisting her blue-ish purple backpack over her shoulder. She was supposed to meet Naruto to finalize the beginning of their plan. Their goal was to end _The Targets'_ happiness (split them up), but if they could take _The Targets_ down a notch or three, that would be an added bonus.

Recalling the excited glint in Naruto's eyes, she smiled. He really loved to play pranks and tricks on people. Many people knew him by his tricks alone. Many who met him often said "So, you're the one who rigged the intercom system to play Pretty Fly for a White Guy?" or "Wow! You planted that stink bomb in the vents?" or "It was amazing what you did with a dildo, can of mixed vegetables, and some duct tape."

Ino winced remembering that particular incident. That prank took a while to clean up…Naruto was at it for weeks. Even though it happened almost two years ago in middle school, Ino once heard that the teachers were still uncomfortable entering the auditorium.

To this day no one knew how he managed to pull it off…not that many wanted to know.

As she neared the soccer field, Sasuke and Sakura entered her line of vision. She could hear Sakura's high-pitched laugh and see Sasuke's smirk. Trying to ignore the pain blossoming in her chest, she turned to find one blond-haired prankster.

"Oi, Ino!" Oh, there he was.

When he decided to stay rooted in the same spot, waving his arms in the air, instead of running towards her, Ino quickly jogged over.

"Idiot! You should never keep a lady waiting!" She punched him in the shoulder.

"I don't see a lady." Seeing his grin and Kiba's silent laughter, she punched him in the same spot…except much harder.

"Owww! Shit, that hurt!" He whined rubbing his abused shoulder.

"Oh, stop it! I just wanted to tell you-" she was cut off by a deep voice.

"That unfortunately she must leave." Sasuke drawled. He had appeared just then with Sakura at his side.

Naruto growled and was about to speak, when a sophisticated, low voice spoke.

"If Yamanaka must leave, then so must Haruno." Neji drawled, cold silver eyes glinting with unsaid hatred. "After all, we must be fair."

"Sakura is my girlfriend, Hyuuga. Yamanaka is currently single." He said. His words cut into Ino's already hurt and angry heart. "I believe Kakashi said girlfriends were allowed to stay on the field before practice."

"It doesn't matter." Ino waved the matter off, her voice betraying nothing. "I just wanted to tell Naruto to pick me up after practice at my parents' flower shop. You know where that is right?"

"Yep, so I'll see you after practice."

"And make sure you shower. I don't want you to arrive all sweaty and gross." She scrunched up her nose in slight disgust before turning to leave.

"Oh, and Sakura? You left your stuffed bunny, Mr. Hopsikins at my house last week-end. I'll return it to you tomorrow." Leaving a mortified Sakura and two sniggering males behind (You know which two…) she walked off with a self-satisfied grin on her face.

"_She'll wish we had never met, once I'm done. Sakura will wish she had never confided in me." _She thought darkly.

---------------------

After Ino had walked away and Sakura's blush had died down, she spoke. "So Naruto, you and Ino are getting pretty close, huh?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

"Why now?" her pretty green eyes narrowed.

"Not that it's really any of your business, but I think it's high time she and I got to know each other. After all, we have attended the same school since elementary." He answered coolly.

"You had better not hurt her, Naruto."

"I don't think you're in any position to tell me that." He snapped.

"I think you'd better watch how you speak to my girlfriend, Uzumaki."

"And I think I ought to shove your head up your ass, but there wouldn't be enough room what with that stick already in there." Naruto's eyes tinged with crimson; a sign that his anger was building up. Noticing this, Neji stepped in.

"Kakashi won't be here for awhile. Let's start practicing. Kiba, you are in charge of the midfielders. Tell Shino that he is in charge of working with the defenders." Neji had immediately stepped in to his role as captain. "Uchiha, say good-bye to Haruno and then go find Lee. The two of you need to take out the balls. Naruto, make sure Shikamaru isn't sleeping somewhere and remind Chouji to stretch after running." Finishing his instructions, the long-haired captain went to suit up in his goalie pads.

Without glancing back at Sasuke, Naruto left to do what Neji had ordered.

**2 ½ Hours Later, at the end of practice, or 5: 30 pm.**

Gasping, Naruto flopped down on the hard ground next to Kiba. "Kakashi was supposed to save us from Neji ages ago, not let that slave driver stay in charge." Naruto's normally untamed spikes were plastered to his head as sweat trailed down his face. His blue eyes glanced around in fear of their silver-eyed captain.

Kiba, who was lying face down in the grass, spoke up. His voice was slightly muffled. "I bet he was hitting on Miss Anko again…no, wait, he asked her out yesterday and she said no. So, he must be teasing Mr. Umino today. Or he's reading Icha Icha Paradise again. Or Gai challenged him to some stupid contest."

Both boys twitched as they remembered some of the more…interesting…competitions between their coach/advisor and their drama teacher.

"I'll never look at pie the same way again." Kiba said, rolling over to stare up at the sky.

"No one will ever look at pie the same way again." A lazy voice drawled. Shikamaru and Chouji each sat down, the former plucking at his sweaty jersey and the latter chugging down a sports drink.

"Isn't practice officially over by now?" Chouji asked, finishing off his drink.

"Tell that to Neji." Naruto muttered. Their captain (who enjoyed pushing them a mile and a few feet past their capabilities) was currently berating the back-up goalie for not performing to the best of his ability…or Neji's ability because Neji was probably the best goalie to have ever played for Konoha. All his teammates believed he had super vision or something (2). Nothing ever got past him, and it was difficult to find his blind spot.

"I think Hiroshi's gonna cry or something." Kiba noted with some interest. "We should go stop Neji before he makes the guy stop a hundred balls kicked by the entire team. He is a younger classman."

"Shino's taking care of it." And true enough, a tall boy with sunglasses pulled Neji away from the almost-in-tears freshman. A lanky boy with a bowl cut hairstyle handed the trembling youth some water and pushed him towards the locker room.

Neji's a fair and harsh person. Really harsh. But under that harsh and very cold exterior, lies a kind-hearted and understanding person. But, only the privileged (meaning Hinata, and sometimes Naruto and the others) see that side. Everyone else was familiar with his harsh and cold personality.

"Well," Naruto said standing up, "I'm leaving now before Neji decides to make us all run a couple suicides (3).

"Good idea." The other three boys agreed and quickly while Shino still had Neji's attention.

---------------

As he waited outside in the parking lot with Shino and Kiba, Naruto noticed a tall man leaning against a black car. The man's dark brown hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and his black coat caused him to blend in with the car. Suddenly, the man's head turned and crimson eyes locked onto sapphire ones.

Naruto shivered, and his friends shot him concerned looks.

"Itachi."

"You mean Uchiha's older brother, Itachi? The guy who wanted you to join his gang?"

"It would seem he's back in town. But, he seems more harmless."

"Uh huh, he just wants you to think that. He's actually planning on asking me to join the Akatsuki, and if I say no then he'll kill me and leave me in some alleyway." Naruto began to look for an exit. "After all, he is Sasuke's brother."

"Actually, Shino might be right. He might leave you alone." Kiba said to the frantic blonde. "And you have access to security guards if you think your life might be in danger."

Suddenly, Naruto's movements stilled and he watched as Sasuke approached the car with a glare of pure hatred on his face. Itachi returned it with one of his own and both brothers got into the car.

"He would have a lot of dirt about Sasuke, yeah?"

"Well, I don't know…how much dirt would an older brother have on his younger brother?" Shino may have been rolling his eyes, but it was hard to tell with the dark glasses. "He'd have more than you could ever dream of…with hard evidence too."

Naruto bit his lip. Would it be worth it? Itachi gave him the creeps.

-----------------------------

"Are you kidding! It would totally be worth it!" Ino exclaimed, leaning forward over the dark wood of their table. The two were sitting in a local café not far from their school. It was late and few people were there.

Completely ignoring her coolingmocha latte (4), she continued. "If we can get Itachi on our side, we would have so much dirt on Sasuke!"

"But, Ino," Naruto's voice become higher and reminded Ino of her bratty 5 year old cousin, "He scares me! He used to try and get me to join his gang!"

"You were offered a position in the Akatsuki?" she asked in a hushed tone. Her blue eyes were wide in surprise.

"Yeah, but I declined." He sipped his hot chocolate (4). Seeing her bewildered look, he sighed. "All the Akatsuki members are bored rich boys who have nothing better to do steal, cheat, and murder." His face darkened. It was no secret that some of the biggest crimes done across the country were committed by Akatsuki members. No member was ever convicted, though; they all had connections or the money to buy them.

In fact, crimes done by the Akatsuki were considered perfect and unknown at one time. That is, until one of the former members, Orochimaru, left the gang and then sold them out. Of course, no one ever tried to bring its members to justice. Money can get you many things…innocence and protection, for example.

Ino bit her glossy lips thoughtfully. "But, he and Sasuke also hate each other. And you remember that saying, your enemy's enemy is your friend, right? It wouldn't hurt to ask. I know a lot of things that could hurt Sakura, but Sasuke is…always so cold and distant. No one knows anything personal about him."

"What exactly are we trying to accomplish, Ino?" Naruto asked. His eyes seemed serious for once. "I know we brainstormed a lot today, and we want to split those two up, but how are we going to go about it?"

Ino sipped her drink and grimaced as she swallowed the cold liquid. "We'll have to weaken them and their relationship in the process… hit them where it hurts, but both have different weak spots. Sakura has always had low self-esteem. Mainly because of her forehead. And if I were to guess, I would say that she's worried about Sasuke leaving her for another prettier, smarter girl."

"We'd have to play off of that. Make her more insecure and have doubts about Sasuke's fidelity. We'll have to use underhanded tactics like…" he trailed off unsurely.

"Like spreading rumors and….Damn!" she hissed. "Most of this depends on Sasuke. We have to get him if we want Sakura affected in any way."

With a defeated sigh, Naruto slouched in his seat. "I guess I'll have to go meet with Itachi."

"I'll come with-"

"No." Naruto cut her off. "I don't know what to expect from him. I'll handle Itachi on my own."

Ino agreed meekly, more curious about the warmth she felt when she heard the protectiveness in Naruto's voice.

* * *

Oooh, and the story starts to get longer and begins to move. But let me give everyone a hint: Revenge is a dish best served cold. 

(1) I like soccer...I watched the World Cup this summer...I watched its players too.

(2) Hints for the Byakugan. Correct me if I'm wrong about it. No, they will not have chakra nor will they have ninja abilities or bloodlines.

(3) Suicides are when you're sprinting to one point and then back, then to a point further than the first and back, and then to the final farthest point and back. And then you repeat backwards. I hate suicides.

(4) I really only drink hot chocolate at cafes.

Next chap: Itachi and Naruto meet!


	4. The Meeting

I've finally finished! Chapter 4 is up! Whoo! I'd like to thank Blazork for okaying this chapter (sorry I posted it before you could fix it up, but I wouldn't have been able to later).

I'm sorry for making everyone wait, but I had major writer's block...along with homework and tests and...(C-Chan: Enough complaining! Finish the warnings and disclaimer!)

Warnings: Some language, hinting at stuff, vague mention of Neji paired with someone (could be a slashy pairing, could be TenTen for all you know...I don't even know yet.) Other stuff...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"speech"

_'thoughts'_

I hope you all enjoy, if not, I'm very sorry.

* * *

"Uzumaki! Pay attention!"

Naruto looked up, and just in time to get nailed in the forehead with a piece of chalk.

"Ouch." He mumbled feeling the spot where the chalk connected.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd at least stay awake for the first 15 minutes. You never know when Math may come in handy." The brown-haired teacher drawled as a few students snickered in the background.

Naruto blushed faintly, "Sorry, Iruka…I mean Mr. Umino."

Rolling his eyes, Mr. Umino turned back to the chalkboard and continued explaining the latest theorem.

Naruto sighed and glanced back down at his notes. If it was any other day than today, he would have been listening. He really respected Iru-Mr. Umino.

"Why can't we just call him Mr. Iruka? Most of the teachers let us." Naruto grumbled and then sighed again.

Today was the day. He would be meeting Itachi for the first time after the incident.

_'Let's hope all goes well.'_ Naruto thought.

----------

Rock Lee's eyes darkened as Sasuke and Sakura walked by. Neji glanced up from his physics book in time to see Sakura clasp Sasuke's arm as Lee hunched over and began to rapidly recite physic notes under his breath.

"Forget her, Lee. She's not worth pining over. She flat-out refused you without trying to get to know you…and she helped play that trick on Naruto."

"I know." Lee sighed (people have been doing that a lot…), "but, its hard to see the object of your affections with someone else…Do you know what it feels like to watch that and know they'll never feel the same way about you?" Suddenly Lee chuckled and flipped a page of his textbook. "Well, probably not, because Neji is such a cool guy."

Neji studied Lee quietly as the boy scribbled down some notes._ 'Actually, I do.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Target 1 has just left the house with Target 2. Over."

"Good, I'm at the door. Over."

"Are you actually going to go in? Over."

Instead of replying, Naruto switched off his walkie-talkie and cut off the sound of Kiba's snickering. He gulped as he stared at the tall, oak door of the Uchiha Manor.

The Uchiha family was one of the oldest and most prestigious families in Konoha. Fugaku was the only son of the last Uchiha head, and also the best police chief Konoha had ever seen. Mikoto was his beautiful wife and the best detective working for the police department, until she passed away giving birth to her second son, Sasuke. Sadly, when Sasuke was 8 and Itachi was 13, Fugaku died in crossfire between the police force and the Akatsuki.

Sasuke believed his brother, who was a member of the Akatsuki at the time and not home that night, was the one who shot their father. He hated his brother from that day onwards.

Itachi was never tried in courts. His alibi seemed solid.

Well, that's enough of a history lesson. Let's see if our dear blond has knocked yet.

Naruto chewed on his lower lip and raised his hand to the door bell.

Only to quickly lower it.

"Is this really worth it?"

"We'll never know until you knock!" Naruto whirled around and saw Ino impatiently tapping her foot (with one hand on her hip, too).

"Why are you here?" Naruto screeched.

"Did you actually think I would stay home just because you told me to?"

"As amusing as it is to watch this little tiff, I'd like to know why you're here Naruto." A smooth voice cut in. Both teens felt the hair on the backs on their necks rise.

Itachi was leaning on the doorway of the now open door. His arms crossed loosely as he regarded the two with a slight smirk.

"Come in, please." 

As the two walked in, Naruto could feel Itachi's eyes on him.

----------------------------------

"So," Itachi said as he slid gracefully into a chair in the large salon, "What brings you to me, Kyuubi?" He tilted his head expectantly, ignoring Ino.

"It's Naruto."

"Kyuubi?" Ino turned to Naruto. "Is that a nickname?"

"It's just a childhood nickname."

Itachi smiled. "When Naruto was younger, he and my brother played on the same soccer team and were quite close. Naruto also had a strange fascination with foxes. Sasuke nicknamed him Kyuubi after the Japanese nine-tailed fox."

"You were friends with Sasuke?" Ino asked. "What happened?"

Itachi chuckled. "They had a falling out of sorts." He arched a thin black eyebrow. "You two don't seem to know each other very well…why are you here together?"

"We need your help." Naruto muttered. Itachi's smirk widened. "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and my…I believe you called it, a 'disgusting after-school hobby'?"

"I didn't…I mean, I still don't, but we need you help to back at Sasuke."

Ino glanced over at Naruto. All earlier traces of fear were gone from his face, but the wariness was evident in his posture. He looked ready to sprint out of the room if necessary.

"_I think there's more to their history than a gang offer." _Ino thought, her eyes narrowing. _"And I'm gonna find out what."_

"What has my brother done? Oh, let me guess. He is dating that pink-haired girl that you wanted and you," he nodded towards Ino, "wanted my brother. Now you two want revenge because neither of those two were interested."

Ino scowled. "There's more to it than that. We don't want revenge because they turned us down, it's how they did it that pisses us off!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "So they kissed in front of you, planning to hurt you both and discourage either of you from continuing to chase after them." He shrugged. "Your broken hearts will heal over time."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. _'How did he know?...Oh yeah, he's creepy like that.'_

"They shouldn't haven done that! You can't just abuse feelings like that! They wanted to hurt us. We would've backed off if they had just walked into school holding hands, but no! They had to lead us on and show us firsthand just how 'off-limits' they were!" Ino snapped. "No one treats my feelings that lightly! And Sakura was my best friend too…" she trailed off, but the fire in her pale blue eyes returned as she glared at Itachi.

"You're certainly quite spirited. I would've preferred if my brother dated you. You're much more outgoing and fiery than that meek girl who is hanging off his arm."

Ino seemed slightly taken back, but Itachi continued. "So, you two are going to show them what exactly happens when you fuck with others' feelings?"

Naruto nodded.

"And I assume you need my help for making Sasuke miserable?" He asked unnecessarily.

Itachi stood and left the room. He quickly returned with a sealed folder He tossed it to Naruto and Ino raised an eyebrow at the pre-prepared folder. "Here is my brother's social security number, bank code, credit card numbers, and various passwords. Do what you will, but do not," he leaned close towards Naruto, "soil my family's name or mess with my family's fortune."

Naruto gulped and nodded.

"And here's some advice. Be secretive, be patient. Start small, give warnings. And work your way up."

Ino nodded and Itachi smiled. "Contact me if you need anything else."

Both teens stood up.

"Oh, Naruto." Said teen paused and warily turned. "Would you like to reconsider my offer?"

Memories of an ambulance and lights and grim voices rose up in Naruto's mind. Looking into Itachi's blood-red irises, he felt the fear-induced knot in his stomach throb, but he replied anyways. "Hell no."

Itachi smirked faintly. "I thought you would say so…Now leave."

Neither teen wasted time in leaving. After all, who would want to stay in a house with a dangerous gang member?

Itachi's face became perfectly blank again as he slowly walked to the fireplace mantle in front of him. Picking up a crystal picture frame, his eyes softened slightly as he looked upon the image of his mother.

"I know you told me it's not to blame him and exact revenge on him for any reason (even if he did crash my car)…but you never said I couldn't help others do it." Putting the frame back down, his eyes hardened once again. He had a meeting to attend.

* * *

Oh, what is this meeting Itachi is going to attend? -cackles- Guess my darlings, guess! 

Well, chapter 4 is finally out. I'm sorry if it wasn't up to everyone's standards, but I was honestly stuck on Itachi and Naruto and Ino's meeting. How did I do?


	5. Ready for Phase 1

Whoo! Finally, after many months, I have Chapter 5 up! -looks around to see several bazookas pointed at her- Um, sorry for the lateness.

Readers with guns: Lets shoot her.

But then I can never update again. -is backing away slowly-

Random reader with gun: Let's shoot her anyways.

Um...I'm really sorry and I have no good reason for my late updating. I'll try not to let it happen again. -watches warily as readers with guns back down slowly-

But, I would like to thank all my readers who have been waiting patiently for my sorry ass to update. You guys rock.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **IvanAlive, Cupid's Bride, sportygurl2006, Alex-Andi, .Symphony.In.The.Abyss., ShinobiFighter, Earthlight, KyuubiFang, Gaaraswifey, Inugirl13, BigQuise, loaned, Meca Vegeta, Logophobia, Immoral Justice, Kitsune6, Taijiya Hatake Uchiha, Plus-44, Uwe Dierks, Redbird574, Hunter Hatake and Roxxi Uchiha.**

And I normally don't reply to reviews in the beginning of a chapter, but this review was so lovely (all the reviews were) and so long and helpful and I wasn't able to reply earlier.

To **ASirenSCreed **(if you're still reading): Thank you for your review and I'm glad you approve of how things are go so far. I'll try to add more about Shino as well as the InoShikaCho trio. Rock Lee is one of my favorite characters and I will be mentioning him several times and writing in his pov as well. The Sand trio and Asuma (...I totally forgot about him, thanks for reminding me) will appear eventually. After all, its not a Naruto story if Gaara doesn't show up at some point or another. And about my grammer, I try to proofread but grammer usually goes over my head. We study it in school, but outside of school, I usually disregard it...even though I shouldn't. -is ashamed- But thanks for your review, it really made me think about how I can improve this story.

I have such kind reviewers and readers...gawd, I'm a horrible person for making you all wait.

Warnings: OOC-ness, plans for revenge, the usual, and an OC (not a mary-sue, don't worry)

Pairings: NaruIno (to come), SasuSaku, KibaHina, as well as hints for other pairings (het or not...hope no one minds too much)

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

So, without further ado, I don't own Naruto, so enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Well, that went fairly well." Ino said cheerfully, looking over her cappuccino at Naruto. Said blond glanced up from his slice of pie to throw her a sour look. 

"He's still a creepy bastard."

"True, but he's a helpful, creepy bastard."

'_She looks too happy…' _Naruto thought as Ino stroked the envelope Itachi had given them and chuckled quietly. He shivered. _'Scary.'_

The two were sitting in the same café they had first discussed meeting Itachi. The café was slightly more crowded than before, but the two blondes had snagged a table near the back.

"Are you scared of Itachi?" Ino asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"He's the member of a powerful gang that gets away with a lot, and on top he's creepy. Not to mention he could be a mind-reader. Of course I'm scared of him."

"There's more to it than that, right? He offered you a position in the Akatsuki, and he is intimidating… but Itachi didn't hurt either of us."

Naruto was silent. "But he could have hurt us… and not even feel guilty afterwards! He's capable of that just like the rest of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is bad, and the members are vicious. You have to be to get in, stay in, and especially if you want to leave."

Naruto didn't seem willing to say anything else on the subject and Ino knew there was more to it, but another question was bugging her.

Ino took a small sip of her coffee drink and then fixed her aqua eyes on Naruto's. "So, you and Sasuke-ku…Sasuke have a history?" Naruto hid a small smirk by taking another bite of pie as Ino tried to refrain from adding 'kun' to Sasuke's name. Some habits die hard.

"Sasuke and I played on the same soccer league when we were in elementary school. We were best friends."

"What happened?"

"At the end of elementary school and after Sasuke's dad died," Ino nodded as she remembered her parent's conversation about the shootout; her mother had gone to school with Fugaku. Naruto continued, "Itachi and Sasuke moved in with distant relatives, so Sasuke attended another school."

Ino nodded, Hinata had mentioned this to her a while back because the Hyuugas were distantly related to the Uchihas and it had been a Hyuuga from a lesser branch (1) that had taken in the two boys.

"During that time, Sasuke quit the soccer league and joined a more exclusive one in Sound (2) where he and Itachi were studying. At the end of middle school, Sasuke moved back to live by himself (3) when Itachi transferred to a different college. The first time I saw Sasuke again was when Kakashi brought him to practice. We had been scrimmaging and when we took a break, Kakashi introduced him. I went to welcome Sasuke back, but he gave me such a cold look…After that, most of the contact we had was during practice because we were both on Varsity or whenever we got into a fight." Naruto finished off his pie, and looked back at Ino with a few crumbs at the corner of his mouth. "So, you and Sakura are, well were, pretty good friends. You do realize if she ever finds out about our plan to sabotage her and Sasuke, you'll lose her friendship."

"So? Friends don't destroy their friend's dreams or help in breaking their heart. Sakura is putting a boy between us and I don't care if I lose her friendship. I want revenge."

'_Liar.'_ Naruto thought. _'You'll miss her, you can't see because you're too hurt and angry.'_

Ino seemed to know what he was thinking. _'You still consider Sasuke a friend. So, don't even start preaching to me, Naruto. No one likes a hypocrite.'_

Suddenly, Ino's eyes landed and narrowed on the few infuriating crumbs on Naruto's face. Quickly picking up a napkin, she dabs the corners of his mouth. "Disgusting. You're in high school and you can't even eat properly."

"Sorry mother." He quipped, hoping he wasn't blushing.

-------------------

Sakura sat quietly under a tree as Sasuke practiced a soccer drill close by. The two were in a more secluded area of the park, and the children's shouts from the playground were fainter. She smiled softly and clapped when Sasuke scored a goal in one of the goals set up in the park. "Sasuke-kun, why don't you take a break? You've been doing the same drill for an hour."

Sasuke ignored her as he shot another goal. "Last season Naruto scored 5 more goals than I did. (4)" He dribbled the ball back up to the starting point and started the drill once more. "I won't lose to him."

Sakura sighed and glanced once more at the picnic lunch she had packed.

--------------------

"Can you believe Sakura and Sasuke are going out? I thought Sakura would have finally gone out with Naruto or Lee."

"I know Megumi. But did you know Sasuke and Sakura led Naruto, Lee, and Ino on before they showed Naruto and Ino firsthand that they were dating?" TenTen asked, not even looking up from her history notes. They had a test next time in class.

"Really?" Megumi bounced over to where TenTen sat on her bed. The two were having a study session for history at TenTen's house, but Megumi was much more interested in gossip than the 1st Great War or whatever the quiz was over.

"Yes, really."

"How're they taking it?" Megumi asked, genuinely concerned. She may have been gossipy, but these were TenTen's friends and she would never spread gossip about them.

"Neji told me Naruto and Ino are out for revenge."

"I'm not surprised. What about Lee?"

TenTen smiled softly, but Megumi could see the concern in the brunette's eyes. Although Lee resembled their (enthusiastic) drama teacher (eye brows and all), he was quite popular at school because of his friendly and helpful nature. Not to mention he was the fastest boy on the soccer team, Neji Hyuuga's best friend, and all-around nice guy.

"Neji says he's depressed, but he'll get over it." TenTen remembered how Neji's eyes were as he spoke about his best friend. The brunet, despite his cold and distant front, did care deeply about his friends. Lee would be back to his overly cheerful self soon enough, Neji would make sure of it.

---------------------

"For God's sake Lee! If you don't stop sighing, I will hit you with this!" Neji held up his large, and very heavy, history book threateningly.

Lee put his hands up in front of him and scooted away from the other boy. Currently the two were in Lee's bedroom studying for a history test. "Sorry Neji!" _'He's scary when he actually loses his temper.'_

Neji scowled and took a deep breath to calm his anger. Only Lee could piss him off so much. Well, Lee and Naruto…and Uchiha, and sometimes Kiba…and that idiot back-up goalie.

"What was the cause of the first battle?"

Lee sighed before answering. "It was caus-OUCH!" Lee rubbed his abused head. "Neji!"

"You sighed. Again." White eyes glared at Lee. "Sakura is dating Sasuke. She chose that bastard over you." Neji opened his book again and Lee quietly answered the question.

"Correct…and anyways, it's her loss. She just couldn't see what a great guy you are." Neji said looking down at his book and missing the small smile that appeared on Lee's face.

"Thanks Neji."

"Whatever. Now stop sighing so we can study."

------------

"I'm so glad I don't have to study for anything tonight." Naruto cheerfully announced to himself as 30 Seconds to Mars (5) played in the background. He had already driven Ino home, who had whistled cheerily as she left with the envelope. Tomorrow would be the day they initiated Phase 1 of their plan.

First of all, Ino and Naruto would walk in hand in hand to lunch. That way no one would suspect that they were spending time together to plan, everyone would know they were dating.

Naruto was surprised when he realized he didn't really mind pretending to date Ino; she was quite pretty and smart.

Then, Ino would mention to some girls in passing that she didn't care if Sasuke and Sakura were dating. ("And I'll add that instead of being jealous, I pity Sakura. After all, Sasuke is a bit of a play boy." Ino smirked after she told Naruto what she would say. "It doesn't matter if Sasuke is or not, what matters is that the girls will spread it around and Sakura will hear it from someone who heard it from someone else who wasn't one of the people I spoke to.")

That would be Phase 1, to start rumors. In the meantime Naruto planned to subscribe Sasuke to several porn magazines. ("What? I think we should irritate them too, Ino! Besides, Sasuke won't be as affected by rumors as Sakura. Let's see how Phase 1 goes before we directly get Sasuke.")

Naruto chuckled to himself; perhaps Sasuke would like a subscription to the Icha Icha Paradise Adult Magazine (5). Pulling into his driveway, Naruto stopped chuckling and groaned as his head hit the steering wheel. A convertible was parked there. Naruto knew it would be red.

The Pervert (6) was visiting.

-----------------

"I'm home." Ino announced holding the envelope close to her as she shut the front door. When no one answered, she walked into the kitchen to find a note written by her mother. "Ino," she read, "your father and I are visiting the Naras. Feel free to go to Chouji's because both boys are there."

Ino smiled. Normally she would have gone over (she and the boys were close even though it didn't seem like it), but she still had some homework. "At least I don't have a test."

--------

In two different houses 4 different students cursed the fact they **did **have a test to study for.

--------

"I'm home." Naruto announced loudly, kicking off his sneakers and slamming the door. "I hope you two are decent!"

"Show your elders some respect brat!" His aunt (and principal) Tsunade shouted at him from the living room.

"He's just disrespectful, rude punk, Tsunade. We've done all we can to help him."

"Get your hand off my thigh."

"…heh, sorry."

Naruto rolled his eyes and grinned as he walked into the living room. "Long time no see." He greeted the white haired man sitting next to his aunt. Jiraiya was an old friend of Tsunade's.

He was also an old, perverted porn writer.

"Sit down brat." Jiraiya gestured at an armchair. Naruto did and he continued, clearing his throat, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea. Just because one got away, doesn't mean you won't catch another."

Naruto raised a golden eye brow, "Excuse me?"

"Tsunade tells me that that Haruno girl is dating Orochimaru's former player, the Uchiha. Don't feel bad, she wasn't that attractive."

Naruto twitched. "I'm not upset, besides I have a girlfriend."

"Oh?" both Jiraiya and Tsunade leaned forward. The former looked excited, while the latter looked suspicious.

'_Tsunade of all people should believe I'm dating Ino. She probably won't agree with our revenge plan.' _Naruto thought as he began telling the two adults about his new 'relationship'.

* * *

1- You know like the whole main family/branch family thing in the series. 

2-Another territory (or state-like thing) where Sasuke and Itachi moved to. Also a short way of talking about the Sound Academy

3- He lives alone like he does in the show except now Itachi is back

4- Sasuke is an obsessive, competitive bastard...and to those who think I shouldn't have added that, well, I did mention OOC-ness.

5- Um...Jared Leto has nice eyes. And there is a Naruto AMV with their song 'The Kill' (I don't own 30 seconds to Mars)

6- 3 guesses and the first 2 don't count.

Yes this was kind of a filler chapter, but some important things and people were in in it.

Well, I hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review (even if you only want to curse me for posting late)


	6. Phase 1

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, but I made this chapter a little longer. Schools out, so I will try to update more often. But, I will be out of town quite a bit. So I'll make this author's note short.

Thank you everyone who reviewed or read this story. Your wonderful reviews give me the courage I need to post stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If a majority don't, let me know and I'll make changes and re-post when I get back. Thank you to Blazork, even though we haven't talked in a while.

This chapter is freshly finished and not proofread very well. Not to mention its around midnight.

Warnings: OOC-ness, plans for revenge, the usual, language, hints of pairings (not all het, hope no one minds too much)

Pairings: NaruIno (to come), SasuSaku, KibaHina, as well as hints for other pairings (het or not...hope no one minds too much)

_'thoughts'_

"speech"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the band whose lyrics I used (try to guess the song and band)

* * *

Ino hummed softly to herself as she brushed her long, blonde hair. "_I got the microphone so don't go too far. Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are. I don't even care how you're gonna feel"_ She sang softly to herself as she put down the brush. Glancing in the mirror, she picked off the long strands of hair that had fallen onto her pale lavender shirt and smiled at her reflection.

"Today's the day," She smoothed her hands over her denim skirt. "Phase 1 begins." Finally, she put on a pair of earrings and gave herself a final once over. If she wanted the other girls to believe she had a boyfriend, she would have to dress up and look like a happy girlfriend. Luckily, the weather station predicted warm weather for the day and taking advantage of that, she pulled out the skirts she had hidden away.

"Ino! Come downstairs, you have a visitor!"

"Coming mom!" Ino called back. Naruto had decided that he should give Ino a ride to school in the morning. ("I have my driving privileges back now, so I can." "Why did you lose them in the first place?" "…Doesn't matter, but now I can drive us to school so the rumors will start flying without us even saying anything.").

Ino hadn't been too thrilled about the idea. All she wanted to do was to break up the two lovebirds, without spending too much time with the blond prankster. He was alright and had that immunity from trouble, but he could be really childish and whiny.

"He's also kinda cute," she said to herself as she picked up her bag, "but then he opens his mouth and says something obnoxious. (1)"

Downstairs, Naruto was sitting politely and listening to Ino's mother as she talked.

"I remember your father, Naruto. He was such a charming young man, but he had a mischievous streak a mile wide. No doubt you inherited that from him." She smiled at him as she washed a few dishes. "I heard about that incident a few months ago at end of the year party." Mrs. Yamanaka tried to look stern and scolding, but the cheerful sparkle in her pale blue eyes ("Ino has her mother's eyes." Naruto absently thought), "Your father would have loved it."

Naruto smiled at the older women. He enjoyed hearing stories about his father from his father's former classmates. They never apologized for his early death or asked if Naruto was "all right." They seemed to understand that Naruto already received a lot of condolences, so they gave him school stories instead.

"Your father enjoyed teasing Mr. Sarutobi. It's a bold move, to taunt the principal, but Araki could get away with it. He was intelligent and the teachers did like him. Not to mention he had the most attractive smile." Mrs. Yamanaka sighed, as though remembering her high school days.

"Did you have a crush on my dad, Mrs. Yamanaka?" Naruto asked jokingly.

"I think every girl did at some point, but then I met Inoshi and…" she trailed off with a giggle and a pale red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I'm ready." Ino appeared in the doorway and then walked over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll just have some toast to go." She added grabbing her lunch as well as an extra one for Naruto.

------Flashback-----

"You can cook?" Naruto asked Ino. His blue eyes were wide with shock and he pretended to be surprised. Ino could see the grin he was trying to hide.

"Of course I can cook," she snapped, then adding, "Idiot."

"So, what are you planning on making for me? I like ramen, by the way."

Ino rolled her eyes. Everyone knew Naruto liked ramen, even the ones who lived under rocks knew. "I'm not making you ramen. It's not healthy."

"Tell me something Tsunade, Mr. Iruka, Coach, and the Old Man haven't already."

"One would think you would listen to at least one of those adults."

"Why?"

Ino realized the discussion was going no where so she sighed and relented. "I'll make you ramen. After all, good girlfriends make their sweetheart's favorite food for them."

Naruto cheered. "Yes! Ramen for lunch tomorrow!" He then glanced at Ino slyly. "Are you going to feed me and call me sweetheart, too?"

Ino glared at the grinning boy next to her. "You'd better put some effort into making this relationship seem real, too, Uzumaki."

"I'm going to eat your cooking, aren't I?"

"I'm a great cook, you ass! Just ask Chouji!" She scowled, slapping the back of Naruto's head.

-----End Flashback------

'_I made him ramen and he's going to enjoy it.'_ Ino thought pulling out the thermos of ramen.

"Bye mom!"

"Goodbye Mrs. Yamanaka!"

Mrs. Yamanaka smiled as she watched the two blonde teens drive away in Naruto's silver car. "Those two are up to something." She said to herself.

----------------------------At School---------------------------

A silver car zoomed into the school's parking lot, darted in front of a black car and neatly parked in an empty spot closest to the school's entrance.

Ino sat silently, gripping her hand rest with one hand and holding her bag close to her. Her pale blue eyes were wide, but she was able to say "So that's why. (2)"

Naruto glanced at the normally fearless girl next to him with concern. "Ino…"

The said girl blinked and looked around. Realizing the engine was off, she smiled and her death grip on the hand rest eased. Naruto smiled as she gathered her things and as before he opened the door, he said "Let me open your door for you. Then, I'll take your hand and we'll walk into school together."

"During morning break, I'll start my part of the plan. Megumi will be able to help me."

"She'll enjoy it too. Before lunch, I'll come and wait for you at your class so we can walk together. History, right?" At Ino's nod, Naruto opened the door and walked around to the other side. Opening the door he leaned down and took Ino's offered hand in his. "Phase 1 begins now."

Ino returned his vulpine grin and stepped out of the car, lacing her fingers with Naruto's.

----------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, did you hear?"

"What?"

"Naruto and Ino are a couple. They were holding hands this morning after Naruto had driven Ino to school in his car."

"Really? The most popular girl and the equally popular school prankster are dating?"

"Yeah, and they look so cute together. Ino was smiling and Naruto was carrying her books."

"I guess he can be really sweet? But, what about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"What about them?"

"Didn't Ino like Sasuke and Naruto like Sakura?"

"Well, those two are dating. Anyways, Ino and Naruto look happy with each other."

The two girls ended their conversation to watch the happy 'couple' walk hand in hand down the hallway. Naruto leaned down to whisper something in Ino's ear. Ino then laughed and said something quietly back.

"That's so cute and romantic." They cooed.

------------------------------

**Morning Break:**

"So, how goes Operation Revenge?" Kiba asked as Naruto slid into a seat next to him. The boys were sitting outside during morning break. The brunet closed his sketchpad and turned towards Naruto.

"Were you drawing another picture of Akamaru for Art Class, dog boy? And, Ino's taking care of the first step."

"I like drawing pictures of Akamaru, blondie. What's the first step?"

Naruto idly scratched one scarred cheek. "Spread rumors. Oh, and by the way, if anyone asks, I'm dating Ino and I'm happy."

Kiba blinked. "Look, Naruto. Don't start dating Ino. I guess she's attractive, but you'll never get a moment's peace with her. She'll nag and nag and complain and if you don't listen she'll yell and hit and…Why would you date her?"

Naruto starred at Kiba. "…First of all, not every girl is as sweet and loving as Hinata. Secondly," Naruto leaned closer to his best friend, "we're not really dating. It's just easier if it seems as though we are. Then no one will wonder why we're hanging out together so we can plan without too many questions."

Slowly, Kiba's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh."

Naruto rolled his eyes and Kiba continued. "So, I'm guessing the rumors will having something to do with Sasuke and Sakura."

"Yeah, we're gonna completely split them up, let them suffer. Step one is to plant the seed of doubt."

"So, are you just supposed to pretend to be the caring boyfriend right now?"

"No, I'm also subscribing Sasuke to some adult literature with pictures."

"Nice. I can just see his expression when he finds the porn in his mailbox."

"Not just any porn, though."

Kiba thought for a moment as the devious smile on Naruto's face widened. Soon, Kiba had the same expression. "Never mess with Uzumaki." He snickered, patting Naruto roughly on the back.

**Same time elsewhere:**

Ino hummed softly to herself as she fixed her make-up in the mirror. Megumi was standing near her and leaning against the white brick wall of the girl's restroom. The brunette then spoke, "So, Ino. Aren't you jealous? Your best friend has the man you want."

Ino smiled to herself as Megumi begin reciting her lines from the script Ino had given her. Pleased with the fact that the other girls in the restroom applying make-up pretended to not be listening, she replied, "I stopped liking Sasuke once I realized, well…"

"Well what?"

"Well, promise you won't tell?" Ino glanced at Megumi and the rest of the girls who all nodded. "Sasuke is well….a bit of a playboy. I saw him at the library once, with a girl from a different school. They were pretty into each other. They didn't even seem to care who saw them making out. It was so disgusting, how could I like a guy like that? Especially after I saw him do the same thing with a different girl a few days later."

Ino paused to look around at the girls. "I tried to tell Sakura, but she called me a liar and a jealous bitch. So, I'm not jealous of her. I pity her. Her boyfriend is a playboy who might even be cheating on her now."

"Yeah, right." Megumi said, reciting her next line. "How do we know you're not lying and you really are jealous?"

Ino laughed, "I have a loving boyfriend of my own who is the top scorer on the Varsity soccer team. What should I be jealous of?" Putting away her make-up, Ino left the girl's restroom grinning. _'All those girls in there will be passing notes and telling their friends about what I've just said. Luckily, none of those girls are too fond of Sakura. She won't hear what I've said from them. I'm usually the one who tells her what people have said about her.'_

-------------------------------------------

"Did you see Ino and Naruto at lunch today? She made him ramen, his favorite food!"

"And, what else?"

"Naruto took one bite and then loudly exclaimed how delicious it was. Then he kissed her, right on the lips and Ino blushed bright red and then returned the kiss! Then she told him to be quiet and enjoy his lunch."

"What else would you expect from those two?" The two girls turned as a dark-haired girl with her hair up in buns added.

Ten-Ten smiled at the two girls before continuing to walk to gym.

"Oh wait, I heard Ino's not really jealous of Sakura because Sasuke is cheating on her? Is that true?"

Ten-Ten controlled the urge to roll her eyes. So this was the part of the plan Megumi was bragging about helping with. ("If anyone asks you, tell them it's true no matter what!" Megumi had instructed.) "Yeah, it is." _'And I thought I could stay out of this.'_

---------------------------

The boy's locker room was filled with shouts and laughs as Neji walked in after showering. Glaring at a boy who dared to move as though planning to whip his towel towards Neji, Neji made his way to his locker.

"Idiots, all of them."

"That's not very nice Neji." Lee's voice scolded as the boy pulled on his dark green jeans.

"You still have those?"

"No I bought another pair. You burned the originals." Neji smiled faintly as he remembered.

"It's not funny," Lee glared, catching the faint smile, "I liked them."

"Even though they were ripped and falling apart?"

"They had sentimental value."

"Mr. Gai had the same exact pair."

"Mr. Gai has a good sense of style."

"He wore a green spandex unitard today." Neji smirked when Lee had no response. Neji wins again.

"It was a nice color at least. It could have been gold or red or orange. Like the time when Naruto wore all orange to school on Halloween."

"Out of all the shades of orange, he chose the most obnoxious, garish, eye-burning shade." Neji scowled remembering the matching soccer practice outfit Naruto wore after school.

"Oi, Lee! Your precious Sakura-chan is dating Uchiha! Doesn't that suck for you?" A tall, obnoxious red-head shouted out. Neji finished buttoning his shirt and glanced at Lee from the corner of his eye. Lee's face was expression-less, but he was clenching the side of his locker. Then Lee turned around and plastered a fake grin on his face.

"As long as she is happy, I am happy. I still have my entire youth to find my perfect mate." Lee said giving the boy a thumb up, "At least I can feel happy she has found a good boyfriend. I'm not going to begrudge her and threaten her boyfriend like some do." The last comment was directed at the red head, who had done as Lee had mentioned.

Shutting his locker door, Neji added without turning around, "At least Sakura wasn't dating Lee and dumped him for some one else like your girlfriend did to you." He said smoothly. Lee then shut his locker as well and with a final farewell to the guys, Lee followed Neji out of the locker room.

After leaving the locker room, Lee said quietly, "You don't need to always stick up for me."

"I know."

Before Lee could speak again, he spotted Ten-Ten and Megumi waving to them from the bleachers. Quickly, Lee dragged Neji towards the two before he could turn and walk the other way.

"Hey Ten-Ten, Megumi. You two lovely ladies look as youthful as every." Lee said flashing a bright smile at both of them.

"Charming as ever Lee." Megumi smiled, "Unfortunately you still have that atrocious haircut. Ever considered getting a new style?"

"But this style portrays my youthfulness! I'll never change it!"

Neji took a seat next to Ten-Ten who was watching the two. "They have fun arguing the same old thing. Lee's hair is hideous, Megumi doesn't act like the well-mannered lady she should be, etc."

"It's better to see him talking about youth, and beauty, and all the other stuff he constantly talks about than watching him sigh and sulk."

"But I bet he doesn't around you, eh Neji?" The brunette playfully nudged the white-eyed boy with her elbow, "he smiles when you're with him."

"I hit him whenever he sighs. He has no choice." Neji said coldly and then looked back at the bickering pair. Ten-Ten smiled.

"Hitting him means you care." She replied cheerfully.

----------------

"How was your day, hon?"

Naruto stopped putting books into his backpack when he heard the confident voice and immediately replied, "Good, but its even better now." He flashed Ino a charming grin and shut his locker. "Are you going home with Hinata, sweetie?"

"I am. She's waiting for me in the parking lot."

"I'll walk with you; I need to go that way for practice." Naruto said, allowing Ino to loop her arm through his and smile at him.

"You're so sweet."

The two blonds had spent the entire day having similar conversations and using pet names. They held hands, ate lunch together, smiled at each other, and even kissed. Their desire for revenge and pride and The Plan was what kept them from dropping the act and Ino from hitting Naruto for calling her ridiculous pet names.

Both were thankful school was done for the day. (3)

----------------

"Sasuke," Sakura said softly as she approached the dark haired teen. "Ino and Naruto are dating. Do you think…?"

"That they'll try to break us up?" Sasuke said curtly. Seeing Sakura wince and step back at his cold tone, he quickly added, "They'll never succeed, if they are. I love you, remember?" He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"And I love you." Sakura replied, and then hesitated. _'I need to ask if what I heard is true.'_

"Sasuke, I want to ask--" She began, but Sasuke's cool voice interrupted.

"I have soccer practice. I'll talk to you later." He said, kissing her once more before leaving her alone.

* * *

1- Ino thinks Naruto is cute, but she doesn't really like him. She thinks he's annoying even though she is putting up with him in order to get revenge. Its the same with Naruto. Right now the two are only putting up with the other so they can get back at The Targets. 

2-The reason why Naruto lost driving privelages (He drives fast and is quite dangerous behind the wheel)

3-Like I said, it seems like the two are close enough to be friends, but they are only putting up with each other.

Keep in mind, despite what I've written, the two don't have that much chemistry and the only reason they are hanging out is to achieve a common goal. Also, I haven't decided who Lee should be with yet. Whatever hints you see might become something more or could just be hints. Also, Itachi and Naruto do have a past. It might be explained in a filler chapter, but its not a crucial part of the story. Yes, the Sand Trio will appear eventually and characters who have barely shown up will show up with parts soon.

Also, in the last chapter, Sasuke had a line which I believed portrayed his competitive and obsessive personality. I also believe some people could disagree that Sasuke would be that anal over a few goals, but I believe he would. I mention OOC-ness so no one gets pissed off if a character isn't absolutely in character, because I warn about OOC-ness. Mentioning OOC-ness does not mean I haven't read the manga or watched the anime. I'm up to date on the manga and I have seen the Japanese and English versions of the anime. Just remember, I'm still unsure about my writing and would like everyone to be happy that is why I add long notes and warnings.

Geez, I'm going to read this again once I wake up and think "What the hell was I thinking?" This entire chapter probably makes little sense and/or isn't very good.

Oh well, I'm going out of town and I'll fix it if necessary once I return. Good night and happy summer to all.


	7. It Has Now Begun

Don't worry people, I'm back now. Sorry for the long, long delay, but I've been busy. Junior year sucks. A lot.

But you probably don't care very much about my problems. It's okay, I understand.

But I'm back now, and I come bearing a late -insert winter holiday of your choice- gift. Yay! Chapter 7!

Warnings: language (I upped the rating because of it), OOC-ness, normal warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

-Line is a time skip or POV change-

I hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

Sasuke stood quietly at his locker, pulling on his soccer uniform. Around him the rest of the soccer team was changing and joking around before practice. Rather than joining the heating debate that was starting ("Ballroom dancing is not girly! Guys dance too!" "Yeah…if the guy's a pansy." "Take that back you asshole!" "Make me douche bag!"), he pulled out his soccer cleats, stepped over the two wrestling freshman, and exited the locker room. Half the varsity team was already stretching outside, and Sasuke quickly found a clear spot on the field to put on his cleats and stretch. Looking around while lacing up his cleats, his eyes fell on one blond who was arguing loudly with Kiba about the merits of ramen.

"How can you eat that stuff? Do you even know how much salt is in it?!"

"But, it's the most fantastic dish ever! It's like digesting a bit of heaven!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Idiots." He said to himself, and then he frowned. He found it rather strange that Naruto and Yamanaka had hooked up after he and Sakura did. He was too suspicious, and he let out a hasty guess to Sakura. "Yeah, like they're really trying to break us up. Trying to make us jealous is more like it." He scoffed. Starting his stretches, he glared darkly at Naruto. _'Why should I be jealous of that idiot?'_ His glare grew harsher, and as if feeling its intensity, the object of his hate turned to look at him. _'But I should still be careful…'_

"You don't have good taste at all, dog-breath. You probably prefer dog food to normal food." Naruto laughed. Then the hairs on his nape stood on end and he felt a heavy, hateful gaze on him. Turning his head, hard obsidian eyes narrowed at him and Naruto threw an equally threatening glare at the Uchiha. Sparks seemed to spark between the two, despite the distance between them. Not breaking eye contact, Naruto smirked at the Uchiha and gave him a dismissive shrug. '_Glare all you want bastard. You're going' down.'_

Turning back to Kiba, Naruto put the Uchiha out of his mind for the rest of practice.

* * *

"So, did everything go well?" Hinata asked Ino softly, not taking her eyes off the road. She was giving Ino a ride home. 

"Mm-hm. Every girl who enjoys a good piece of gossip knows now, thanks to Megumi and Ten-Ten." Ino replied fiddling with the radio.

"I saw Sakura after school today. She looked upset." When Ino continued to search through radio stations, the soft-spoken girl continued. "I think she has definitively heard the rumor and she isn't taking it well."

"I knew she wouldn't." Ino said flippantly and Hinata frowned. She could understand Ino's desire for revenge, but at one time the two girls were inseparable friends. Wasn't there still a tiny part of Ino that cared about Sakura?

"Sakura can talk tough, but underneath it all, she's pretty insecure." Ino scowled. "If she wasn't so insecure, rumors wouldn't hurt her. But they do, and our aim is to hurt those two."

"But don't you feel kind of bad?"

Ino was silent for a while, until finally. "Do you think she felt kind of bad after what she did?"

Hinata decided to let the subject drop, Ino and Naruto could make their own decisions without her giving her own opinion.

'Time for a new topic' Hinata thought to herself.

"So…is Naruto a pretty good kisser?"

Ino's jaw dropped and she turned to face the lavender-eyed girl who was smiling innocently. "Uh…guh…yes, I mean no! I mean….yeah, he is." Ino slumped in her seat. "I never expect you to be the first to ask me that. Megumi and maybe Ten Ten, but not you."

Hinata only smiled. "By the way, you two should start acting more like yourselves. I think the extreme lovey-dovey ness you two exuded frightened some people. I know people act differently when they are in love, but you two really…" she trailed off.

"Naruto started it with the pet names. I swear he found the whole act a joke."

"Isn't it kind of a joke, I mean you two aren't really dating."

"He didn't have to go so far."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Hinata reasoned.

"Gummy nummy boo bear. Lovey dovey boar heart."

"Those don't even make sense."

"I know."

There was silence in the car as Hinata wondered how sane Naruto was and as Ino reflected painfully on other horrid pet names.

"Maybe we should lay off the huge show of affection."

Hinata nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kakashi?!" Neji snarled. Several players standing near him stepped back as the dark cloud hovering above Neji's head began shooting lightning in random directions. "If he doesn't show up, it'll be the 5th time he's skipped practice this month." 

"Well that's not too bad." Lee offered with optimism.

"It's the 5th!"

Lee took a few more steps back. "Maybe he's…sick?"

"Nah, the bastard showed up this morning." Naruto tossed in, walking up to the two older players. "I bet he's chasing Miss Anko again."

"Hasn't she threatened to castrate him if he ever speaks to her again?"

"Did she?"

"Well, that's what I've heard."

"Hmm…even if she did, I doubt the threat would stop him."

"Probably not. I believe Miss Anko likes the attention from Kakashi."

Neji's eyebrow twitched as he watched Lee and Naruto continue their conversation. Counting down from ten, he took a deep breath and said, "As much as I hate stopping this deep, intellectual conversation…get your asses on the field and start scrimmaging!"

"Yes Captain!" Both boys shouted as they sprinted onto the field.

Neji sighed. "Kakashi better get here soon." He muttered. He prayed that Fate would be kind to him that day.

No one told him he was required to play coach once becoming captain. But, then again, he should have expected it considered who the coach was.

"Damn Kakashi."

* * *

"History, done. Math, done. Biology, done. Now all that's left is that book analysis." Sakura said to herself as kneeled to put away her Biology notebook in her school bag. Sitting back on her heels, the pink-haired girl sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. Her mind had been far from her school work that evening as she recalled the conversation that occurred next to her locker. 

**Flashback**

"_Did you hear? Sasuke is cheating on Sakura!" the dark-haired girl whispered to her friend, "Maybe now I have a shot at Sasuke."_

"_Yeah right, Karin. If Sasuke is cheating on Sakura, one of the most popular girls here, then the other girl must really be something. She's probably really beautiful and smart and perfect, just like Sasuke-kun. Why would he leave her for you?"_

"_Bitch. You're just jealous that I was his lab partner last semester and he has never even glanced at you."_

_Sakura stood still at her open locker, listening to the conversation taking place next to her. Neither Karin nor her friend knew Sakura was listening and they continued, but Sakura blocked them out. 'Sasuke-kun wouldn't cheat on me. He…he loves me. He said so!' Grabbing her books, Sakura slammed her locker and hurried down the hallway. 'It's just gossip, it's not true. But…' Sakura bit her lip as she stood outside her classroom door. "…what if it IS true.'_

_Scrunching her eyes shut, Sakura took a deep breath and tried to put the girls' conversation out of her mind. "I'll just ask Sasuke-kun later."_

**End Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun didn't even hear me out today. But, he was in a hurry. He had to get to practice." Sakura said to herself.

"But he still could've made time for his girl friend." She said suddenly, standing up angrily. Clenching her fist, she made her decision. "I'll just call Sasuke-kun tonight after his practice ends. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." Nodding to herself, Sakura went to her computer to begin typing her paper.

* * *

"Yo." 

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" The entire team yelled at the silver-haired man standing innocently in front of the bleachers. His coat was pulled around the lower part of his face and his long silver bangs dangled in front of one eye, making his other eye the only visible feature on his face. And that one eye was curved up, showing the man must've been smiling.

Kakashi waved at the large group of soccer players who were glaring daggers at him. "Sorry, but I was helping a dolphin cross the road."

"Leave Mr. Iruka (1) alone, ya pervert!" Naruto shouted from somewhere in the crowd.

"That's no excuse. As our coach you should be setting an example for us." Neji scolded, crossing his arms.

"I am. The example I'm setting is to teach you boys why you should always be one time. And you're all here, so it must be working." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Neji opened his mouth to retort, but Kakashi quickly interrupted him. "Fifty laps everyone."

"We already ran laps!" Kiba shouted.

"So?"

"But--" Kiba was about to argue when Shino and Shikamaru (who were standing on either side of him) elbowed him at the same time.

"Don't be troublesome, idiot."

"Shut up or else he'll assign more laps."

"Well?" Kakashi said cracking his visible eye open. "Why aren't you running yet?"

There was the sound of a collective gulp and the team started running.

"Remember to stay together. Teamwork, boys, teamwork." He yelled absentmindedly at the group while pulling out a small novel from his coat. "Now where was I? Oh yes, Kei and Ami had just confessed their undying love for each other and they were just about to…"

Kakashi giggled as a blush rose on his cheeks. If the team, who had just finished their first lap and passed their coach, heard him giggle, they ignored it.

"I don't understand him." A freshman said to one of his friends.

"And you never will." Naruto shouted from the front.

* * *

Naruto collapsed in between Neji and Shikamaru. Turning to Neji, he gasped, "I can't believe I complained about you running practice. I'm sorry for all the bad things I said about you behind your back." 

Neji raised a slender brow and turned to face the blond who was laying face first in the grass. "Apology accepted."

"Wasn't that run so invigorating?" Lee announced happily as he jogged over to the group of boys. All the boys (Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji) glared at him from the ground.

"How can you be so damn cheerful after practice?"

"Because I'm in the Springtime of ---"

"If you finish that sentence I will hurt you."

Lee, who was proudly posing in front of the setting sun with a huge smile, slumped his shoulders and sat on the ground. Crossing his arms, he began to pout, "You're so grumpy, Neji."

Neji grunted and proceeded to ignore the other boy.

Naruto groaned and pushed himself off the ground. "I have to get going now. I told the old hag I'd get home quickly."

"Later."

"See ya."

"Don't hit anyone on the way home."

"Hahaha, you're hilarious dog-boy." Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he walked back to the locker rooms.

* * *

"There's a call for you, sweetie." 

"Thanks mom." Ino said as she took the phone from her mother. "Ino speaking."

"Sup, gummy nummy boo bear."

"You're dead, Uzumaki. Dead."

"Just kidding, Ino."

"Did you have to go so overboard today!?! If we keep acting like we did today, everyone will think something's weird. I mean, really. Who call's their significant other 'gummy nummy boo bear'?"

"Okay, so maybe I went a teensy bit overboard. But what about you? Miss 'I'm so independent and violent that my personality is gonna completely change when I'm in love'?"

"Okay, so we both need to change our acts. But other than that, I think Phase 1 has been a success so far. Have you mailed the subscriptions yet?"

"Yup, just did. So I take it the rumor has spread."

"Yes, and she heard it. If I know Sakura as well as I think I do, she's probably thinking about it and letting it bother her."

"It would bother me, if I heard my sweetheart was cheating on me. I'd talk to them if I heard they were."

"That's what she'll probably do. Sasuke will probably comfort her, but I doubt Sakura will totally believe him. She'll have doubts."

"So what's Phase 2?"

"…Um…"

"You haven't thought that far, have you?"

"Hey, I came up with Phase 1."

"And lucky for you, I came up with Phase 2. Hey that rhymed."

"Yes, you're a poet. Good for you." Ino rolled her eyes, "Now what did you come up with with that tiny brain of yours."

"I'm going to ignore that insult. Anyways, how about we introduce Sakura to the other woman."

"But who…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I have the perfect person to play the part. As for Sasuke, I know what his problem is. He has too much pride. I need to beat him at what he's good at."

"You're going to outshine him at the next soccer match?"

"Yeah, and ask Itachi if he'd care to attend the match."

"…I fail to see--"

"Like I said, don't worry. I'll take care of it. You just need to sit back and watch and act if you think you need to."

"As long as Sasuke gets hurt, I'm fine."

"Will you settle for irritated at the moment?"

"…What did you do?"

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched rapidly in annoyance. 

His car…had been defiled. His beautiful car, his pride and joy, had been touched by someone else's hand. Its beautiful midnight black color was now…

Dotted with hot pink polka dots.

"Nice car, Uchiha."

"Someone is going to die." Sasuke snarled angrily under his breath. Glancing back at the mocking pink dots, he walked toward the driver's side and stopped.

"Is that a fucking chicken on my car?!?" He growled.

Indeed, someone had spray-painted a yellow, chicken-like creature on the driver's side door.

'_Whoever the hell did this is going to pay._' The raven haired youth thought to himself and he got in the car and slammed the door.

* * *

"That's vandalism, Naruto! That's a crime! And of all things a chicken?!" 

"I only had a few minutes, and its all I could think of!"

Ino took a deep breath and exhaled. "What if someone saw you? You could get into serious trouble." Ino gripped the telephone as she grew angrier.

"Calm down. The paint isn't permanent. It'll wash off."

"Are you positive?"

"…Well, even if it doesn't, he can afford to repaint the car."

* * *

"Hello, may I please speak to Sasuke." Sakura said politely as her hand twirled the cord of the phone. 

"May I ask who is calling?" A smooth voice replied. Sakura shivered; it was Itachi.

"Good evening Itachi-san (2). This is Sakura."

"Ah yes, Sakura. My brother is--" Itachi paused as Sasuke walked into the living room. Pulling the receiver away from his ear, Itachi said, "Your girlfriend is on the phone."

"Tell her I'm not home yet."

"That's not very polite, little brother."

Itachi watched with neutral eyes as Sasuke shrugged and exited the room. Bringing the phone back to him, he said curtly "not home yet. I'll tell him you called."

Before Sakura could reply, Itachi hung up.

Sasuke sighed to himself as he walked up the grand staircase to his room. He didn't want to deal with Sakura tonight. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

Pushing away the feeling of guilt in his stomach, Sasuke opened the door to his room.

"I'll see her at lunch anyways." He said frowning when the feeling didn't leave.

* * *

"Hello? Naruto? How have you been blondie?" 

"Fine and you?"

"Not bad, but I have a feeling you didn't call me just to chit-chat, right?"

"Heh, right. I actually have to ask you something."

* * *

1-Naruto's over-protective of Iruka. No, Kakashi and Iruka are not going out. Naruto is just paranoid. I haven't decided on all the pairings yet.

2-I know, I know. I need to decide if I'll use ''san'' or Mr. or whatever. I think I'll just use what sounds better in the sentence. If anyone has a better idea, I'm willing to hear it.

Oh crap its like 1 am. Well, this chapter's done and its nice and long. I'll be heading to the airport in a few hours. I'll fix this chapter once i get back.

Anyhoo, I'm sorry for the extreme lateness. I'll try not to let it happen again. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. And leave some sort of review please. I'd like some feedback.

Heck, bring on the compliments! Bring on the flames! It's cold here and they'll keep me warm.

Happy holidays everyone!


	8. Tension in the Air

Hey I'm back (finally again) with the latest chapter. Big thanks and apologies to all who reviewed and especially to BackYard who asked me when the next chapter would be up and I told she/he and then stuff came up and I wasn't able to post this earlier. I don't have that much spare time. One word: College. Teachers take every moment to remind us of it as do parents. And don't even get me started on the SAT and ACT and whoever runs the AP exams. Those bastards, all of them have earned my everlasting hate.

Anyways...

Warnings: Language, OC-ness, previous warnings

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

I'm not sure how this is, but enjoy anyways and review please. I hate complaining, but I'm going to anyways that more people have me on their favorites and alerts list than the ones who review. So please review. It means a lot to me and I enjoy reading reviews. And this chapter is dedicated to those who have submitted a review, even if it says "update please". I love you all.

* * *

"Finally, it's the week-end!" Naruto exclaimed, slamming his locker shut. "Who's up for a movie tonight?" He asked, turning to face his friends. Soccer practice was over and the players had trudged back to the locker room after spending the entire practice running ("It's good for you" Kakashi had explained, without looking away from his literature). The only reason none of them had passed out yet was the promise of freedom from school and soccer.

"Don't you have a date?" Chouji asked from the bench where he was pulling off his cleats. He motioned silently towards Sasuke who was standing nearby at his locker, his back to the group. Naruto rolled his eyes and plastered on a fake smile. "Unfortunately my dear Chouji, I must be apart from my darling Ino for another day. How my heart yearns for her…but at least I can comfort myself knowing that she is yearning for me as well and we will meet again tomorrow." He sighed dramatically.

Before anyone could reply, Sasuke snorted as he shut his locker. Naruto looked over at the dark-haired boy and snarled, "You got something to say, Sasuke?"

Sasuke picked up his sports bag and turned to face Naruto, who stiffened as the scars on his cheeks seemed to darken. With a cruel smirk, he said, "Actually, yeah I have something to say. What's up with you and Yamanaka? Last time I checked, you were madly in love with my girlfriend while Yamanaka had a thing for me."

Naruto ignored the rage the comment evoked and instead evenly asked, "How does it feel?"

Sasuke looked confused, but the expression was quickly wiped away. "How does what feel, dumbass?"

"How does it feel to be constantly overshadowed by Itachi?" Naruto asked with a vicious smile.

Then whole locker room seemed to freeze. Everyone stopped moving and held their breaths as Sasuke clenched his fists and glared malevolently at the blond. It was common knowledge that Sasuke's older brother, despite his association with Akatsuki, was a prodigy. He was the top student at Konoha Academy when he was here and even played professional soccer in Sound, leading his team to their first undefeated championship. It was said that he was a genius at academics and athletics. His name was still said in hushed awe among students.

Everyone knew that saying that his name was taboo around Sasuke.

But frankly, Naruto could care less about that now.

--

'_That was pretty low.'_ Shikamaru thought as his eyes darted back and forth between the two boys who were glaring each other down. He understood Naruto and Ino's need for revenge but he wasn't planning on willingly helping them. He knew that eventually, the whole thing would reach its peak and all hell would break loose. After all, it was Ino and Naruto. Right now everything seemed black and white, but soon grey would appear. Neither of the two had thought about the consequences of their actions.

Yep, it was very possible that all hell would break loose. Shikamaru knew this and hoped that when it happened, Ino and Naruto would be able to handle it. If not…

Shikamaru sighed quietly. Sometimes being a genius was pretty damn troublesome.

--

In three strides Sasuke made his way from his locker to Naruto. Grabbing the boy by the front of his jersey with two hands, the taller teenager picked Naruto up and shoved him against the locker. Naruto grunted as his back hit the metal painfully. Ignoring the other boys who were shouting at him to let go he snarled, "What the hell are you up to Uzumaki? Trying to make us jealous? Because it's not working; Sakura is head over heels for me and that's what pisses you off, isn't it?"

Naruto felt a familiar painful sting in his heart, but quickly scowled. "I don't really give a damn, but what about you Sasuke? Did you plan on making us jealous, or just me? We both know who the better one here is." Naruto smirked and gripped Sasuke's wrists, hard. Wincing slightly Sasuke let go of the blond, and Naruto added, "And don't be so sure of yourself. Neither I nor Ino have any reason to be jealous. We care about each other." Pushing Sasuke away, he added before leaving, "Do you care about Sakura?"

From the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Sasuke stiffen and clench his jaw. Hiding a smirk, the blond exited the locker room. _'Just wait Sasuke.'_

--

Iruka groaned in frustration. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed and dropped his red pen on the stack of math tests he was supposed to be grading. "None of them has scored higher than an 80, and that was Hinata. Did anyone even study?" He wondered. This chapter wasn't even difficult. "Just listening in class would've gotten someone an 85. But then come to think of it, none of the students seemed to be listening during class."

"They must've been talking about the latest school news." A cheery voice cut into Iruka's musings. Looking up, he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Hello Kakashi. How have you been?"

"Just swell." The silver-haired man said smilingly? Iruka could never tell; most of the older man's face was always covered.

"Anyways, what new news?"

"You mean you haven't heard?" Kakashi whispered with surprise. Iruka glared at the other man.

"Just tell me already. I have papers to grade." He snapped.

"Our dear students are growing up, Iruka." Kakashi began dramatically. Iruka rolled his eyes. "They are discovering the joys of the opposite sex. Our own little Sasuke is dating little Sakura as our favorite loudmouth prankster is dating Ino."

Iruka's mouth dropped open in shock. "Naruto's dating Ino?"

"Interestingly enough, yes and it's rather adorable. They got together right after Sasuke and Sakura."

Iruka closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe this."

Raising an eyebrow at the suspicion in the other man's voice and understanding why, Kakashi nevertheless said soothingly, "Don't worry, Naruto will still need someone to tell him where babies come from. He already has someone to explain how to make babies (1)." As soon as he finished speaking, Kakashi quickly dodged the lesson plan book which came hurtling his way.

"What is wrong with you?!" Iruka hissed standing up. Kakashi chuckled.

"I thought you were worried that Naruto was growing up so quickly he wouldn't need you anymore."

"I was talking about something else!" Iruka snapped. Then sitting down he added more calmly, "Why don't you go bother Anko?"

"She already left."

"Damn it." Iruka muttered to himself. Kakashi continued to smile. Iruka sighed. "Please tell me you have something of importance to say, because if you don't…" He reached for his teacher's textbook.

"Calm down, Iruka." Kakashi said, waving his hands in a placating manner. Suddenly the other man became serious. "Have you noticed anything odd lately?"

"Other than the newest student couples? No."

"It's rather odd, though. Sakura and Sasuke hooking up, after Sasuke expressed little to no interest in dating. And then Ino and Naruto get together. Naruto's been after Sakura since grade school and Ino has been chasing after Sasuke since the beginning of freshman year."

"Do you watch all the students that closely?"

Kakashi ignored him. "It's rare that Naruto and Ino would have gotten over their respective crushes so quickly. And Sasuke…Something is going on."

Iruka was silent. "Maybe you're right…or maybe you're wrong. We really don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

"Actually, I think I might have an idea of what is going on."

--

"Dude you should have seen it! Naruto-senpai and Sasuke-senpai were at each other's throats!"

"Who was at whose throat?" Neji asked turning cold white eyes on the freshman that just spoke.

"C-captain!" The boy seemed to be shaking a bit. Neji raised a slender eyebrow and stared at the younger boy.

"Naruto-senpai and--"

"You don't have to say anything else. I already have an idea of what happened." Neji said dismissing the other boy, who immediately ran out the doors of the locker room where scary captains couldn't find him.

Neji could feel a migraine coming on.

"Do you know how terrifying you can be without trying?"

Neji could already tell this migraine would be especially bad.

"You've made at least 5 freshmen cry this season." Lee said as he walked alongside Neji into the nearly empty locker room. Most of the players had left by this point except for a few junior varsity players who were hurriedly stuffing their clothes and cleats into their sports bags in order to leave quickly in case Neji was in a bad mood.

As the last player left, Lee said, "I think the entire Junior Varsity team fears you. I mean, you've made 5 players cry this season and caused one guy to transfer to Sand Academy."

"That coward."

Lee rolled his eyes. "I think you're missing the point."

"And I think you haven't yet gotten to the point."

Lee whirled around and flashed Neji his "Nice Guy" smile while standing in his "Nice Guy" pose. Neji swore he could see the sparkles surrounding the other boy.

"You're in the Springtime of your Youth! You're too young to act like a crotchety, angry, bitter--yet still wise and worthy of respect--old man!"

Neji blinked as Lee sprung into another speech about "Youth" and "Life" and "Being too young to be scary" with somewhat entertaining hand motions.

As Lee continued to speak with a glint in his eye that usually meant he was just getting started, Neji began to search for his bottle of aspirin.

"Life is too short to scare others away! As team leaders we must be kind and brotherly towards the younger players!"

Cursing silently once he realized he was out of aspirin, Neji grabbed his towel and headed towards the shower.

"I'll start the water for you."

"We're not done with this conversation yet, Neji!" Lee scolded the long-haired boy, who continued to ignore him. "And thanks."

--

"That stupid, goddamn bastard." Naruto hissed gripping the steering wheel. His eyes were dark purple with fury and the whisker-like scars on his cheeks stood out darkly against his skin. He gritted his teeth as he violently turned the steering wheel left and cut in front of another car while turning. Ignoring the angry honking, Naruto narrowed his eyes and pushed down on the accelerator.

Vaguely he could hear his grandfather's voice in his head reminding him (not very kindly) to "slow the **hell** down", but he ignored it.

"That fucking jerk thinks he's so great now that he's got Sakura. That bastard. I bet he doesn't even like her, let alone love her. And Sakura. God. Why did she choose him?" Naruto slammed one hand down hard on the steering wheel. "What does he have that I don't? I'm richer, next in line to be soccer captain, and I would give her the world if she asked. I love her. So why…" Naruto let out a shuddering sigh.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. Slowing down slightly, he flipped it open. "Yeah?"

"You sound pissed off."

It was Ino.

"What happened?"

"Do you actually _care_?" Naruto spat out bitterly. Now he could hear his aunt's voice telling him to "respect women, brat. Never raise your voice at them unless you want to be slapped into last Wednesday." But he was too angry to care. "I doubt you do. You're just using me to get back at Sasuke so you can break him and Sakura up so you can take Sasuke for yourself. You're just as bad as Sakura."

"Meet me at the café. I think we need to talk." Then she hung up without waiting for Naruto's response.

Naruto snapped his phone shut. Strangely enough, he felt calmer.

"That was unexpected. I thought she's blow up at me. But she took it calmly." Naruto said aloud as he made a U-turn and headed in the direction of the café. Then he felt an icy chill creep over his skin and he felt as though his blood had turned to ice.

"Oh shit. She's waiting until we're face to face."

--

Ino drummed her fingers impatiently against the smooth wooden surface of the table. She had chosen a small table in a secluded corner of the café, away from the other noisy patrons. She sighed and thought back to Naruto's angry outburst earlier. Never before had she heard the other boy sound so enraged.

It frightened her a bit. The other blond was usually so easy going; it was easy to assume that he rarely got angry.

"He was so mad. I wonder what happened." Ino murmured, idly tracing random designs on the table top. Then, she froze and sat straight up. "And I wonder why I didn't give him a piece of my mind for speaking to me like that."

"Maybe I am as bad as Sakura."

"No, you're not."

Ino looked up and into the apologetic blue eyes of one very nervous Naruto. He was standing stiffly in front of her and shifting lightly from one foot to the other. He held eye contact with her briefly and then looked down at his sneakers. His hands were stuffed inside the pockets of his dark orange windbreaker.

Overall, Naruto looked like a contrite little boy in a teenager's body. Ino smiled softly, but when Naruto looked back up her lips had formed a scowl making her pretty face look very, very upset.

"Um…hi?"

"Sit down." And Naruto did so.

"Where do you get off taking all your anger out at me? Well?" She snapped.

"I'm sor--"

"I don't care." She cut him off and glared at him with icy aquamarine eyes. "What the hell happened that got your boy panties in a twist?"

"Sasuke said some stuff after practice and we nearly got into a physical altercation in the locker room."

Ino's eyes glazed over. "It's just like this one manga I read. And did it lead…"

"Do not even fucking start Ino."

She grinned unrepentantly (2). "Sorry. Continue."

"He thinks we're trying to make him and Sakura jealous."

"Aren't we though?" Ino asked propping both elbows on the table and placing her face in her hands. "Wasn't that our original plan? Ruin their relationship so we can come in when they're on the rebound?"

"Well, Sasuke knows."

Ino shrugged. "He doesn't know that we plan to make them each miserable in the process."

"Do you ever think that…maybe we should let them be?" Naruto asked tentatively.

"You feel guilty about taking advantage of Sakura's vulnerable state after she and Sasuke split up." Ino stated bluntly. "If you want to back out, then whatever."

"I never said that." Naruto said coolly. Ino looked up and he continued, "And I also never said that I'd feel guilty about anything. I realized today that…I can live without Sakura." Naruto said seriously as he looked Ino straight in the eyes. "I just want to get back at that bastard."

Ino smiled and Naruto felt like he did that one time he accidentally swallowed a caterpillar when he was little. Sick, but in a strangely good way (3).

"So, have you ordered Sasuke's porn yet?"

"Icha Icha Paradise (4) and Playgirl."

"Seriously?" Ino snickered. Naruto grinned too.

"And I called an old friend to help out with Phase 2. Her name's Temari (5) and she's willing to help us out. She'll be at our next soccer game as will Itachi."

"Why Itachi?"

"I bet his presence at the game will throw off Sasuke." Naruto hesitated for a moment and then said, "Look, I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have taken my anger out at you. You didn't deserve it and…you're being pretty chill about all this. Where's the infamous Yamanaka anger Shikamaru tells me about?"

Ino leaned across the table and gripped Naruto's hand softly. "I understand, and don't worry, everything will be fine."

'And there's that weird feeling again.' Thought Naruto as Ino smiled at him.

"As for the anger..." Ino's smile widened and Naruto didn't even have a chance to dodge as Ino's purse flew from out of nowhere and struck him upside his head.

"Did you honestly think I'd forgive you so easily?!"

--

"What do you think of this whole revenge thing?"

Neji, who was driving, looked away from the road to glance at the unusually silent boy next to him. Lee was looking out the window at the setting sun with his arms crossed.

"I don't think it'll end well. But trying to stop Naruto from doing anything once he sets his mind to it is harder than freezing hell over."

Lee laughed softly. "Shikamaru said the same thing. I think Naruto and Ino are too blinded by anger to see what others see. But I still support them. I can understand how they feel."

Neji sighed and Lee turned away from the window to face the brunet. "I know you said to get over it, but she was my first love Neji! I can't help but wonder why she would prefer Sasuke over me or over Naruto."

"Girls are strange like that. But maybe it was fate."

"Here comes the fate speech again."

"If you can recite the Springtime of Youth speech up to 3 times a day, then I can damn well give a speech at least once." Neji took his eyes away from the road to glare at the other boy.

"Maybe its fate that Sakura chose Sasuke. We can't mess with fate or destiny or love. We are powerless to stop it. We just have to keep going and do what we can. You need to accept what happened and move on."

"Why don't you tell that to Naruto?"

"He wouldn't listen." The white-eyed boy said simply. "Anyways, as you and Gai keep saying, we're in the Springtime of our Youth. We have plenty of time and opportunities to fall in love." Neji kept his eyes firmly on the road but he knew Lee was smiling widely at him.

Finally Neji irritably said "What?"

"Gai will be so happy to know that you actually listen to him."

"I can and will bench you for the season, you know that right?"

The two continued to playfully bicker until Neji dropped Lee off at his house. And as Neji drove home, if one looked close enough, there was a small smile on his face.

* * *

What did I just write? I'm not sure, but I hope it wasn't too awful. Let me know if it sucks horribly, I'll pull it and fix it.

1- Jiraiya.

2- My Ino is a bit perverted. Hey, I have to insert a few jokes about Naruto sexuality. I do also write slash, for those who don't know. She's just teasing him. Naruto is straight in this story. Don't worry whoever is uncomfortable with NotStraight!Naruto.

3- Just don't ask and pretend you know what I'm talking about.

4- Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe it translates to 'Come Come Paradise' and its the novel Kakashi reads at some point.

5- Get excited. The Sand Trio will appear in the next chapter.

Also: Yes Iruka is OOC as is Kakashi and Ino and Shikamaru and everyone else. Personally I like AnnoyedWithKakashi!Iruka. As for the Neji-Lee friendship. I can see those two as close friends. Yes, guys can be really close like that. Personally, the Neji and Lee interaction is the most fun for me, even if its OOC. And yes I realize everyone seems to think that this whole revenge thing may end badly. Yay foreshadowing.

Would anyone be mad if the Neji-Lee friendship...grew? -is quickly stoned by several readers- Never mind, then.

Chapter 9 preview: The Sand Trio arrives, Naruto's grandfather is introduced, and more planning and obscenities! Yay!

See you next time and please review.


	9. Phase 2

Erm, hi everyone. I'm back. *Holds hands in the air * Before you stone me, hear me out. I am fully aware of the length of my absence and I know it was unfair to you, my loyal readers. And I feel I owe you an apology and explanation (even if some of you could care less about my excuses). Forgive me. This past year was my final year in high school and a lot of stuff changed, including my priorities, writing style, personality, and interest in fan fiction. I still read Naruto, but the storyline just makes me sigh now. I lost the will to update. Sadly, I'm only human.

But I realize now, after looking back at this story and the lovely reviews you guys left, that I should finish what I started. I miss writing for pleasure (thank you school newspaper for beating the love out of me).

Yes this is getting long, so if you don't want to read anymore, just scroll down to the story please.

From here on, I'll try to be more concise with what I write and establish just what Naruto and Ino strive for (I noticed it had been oscillating between two things) among other stuff. Thank you for sticking with me for this long.

Recap (because it's been so long): Sasuke and Sakura ask Naruto and Ino to meet them after school, only to show the two that neither has a chance with either of them. The two blondes decide revenge is in order. This chapter is Phase 2 of their revenge plan.

Pairings: NaruIno, SasuSaku, KibaHina, NejiLee (bromance/borderline couple), hinted others

Warnings: OOCness, language, clichés and cheesy scenarios (I fully agree with the reviewer who pointed it out), a disregard for the characters recently introduced in the Naruto storyline (I refuse to work them in unless I absolutely have to because it gives me a headache)

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

* * *

"So what did Blondie want exactly?" The young man asked, drumming his fingers against his knee and silently bemoaning the fact that his elder sister had forbid him from bringing his beloved puppets along for the ride. She just didn't understand. Kankuro made them himself. He lovingly chose the wood, gently carved and sanded each part. His puppets were works of art. They were his children! And what kind of a father abandons his children?!

"Bitch."

"Oh, stop your goddamn sulking, Kankuro. They're just puppets." Temari snapped, tearing her eyes off the road to glare at her younger brother. "Get over it."

Kankuro crossed his arms and twisted his body to sullenly observe the passing scenery.

In the back seat, Gaara rolled his eyes and slightly shifted his crossed arms.

"Naruto just wants me to stir up some trouble at the match. He's having a little bit of trouble with that Uchiha brat. Little shit stole Naruto's girl and is being a complete dick now."

"What else is new?" Gaara said casually, pale green eyes meeting Temari's in the rearview mirror.

"Well, apparently the two—what's her face and Uchiha---led Naruto and another girl on. Her name's Ino. Now, they want revenge, so they're pretending to date and are trying to break up the happy couple." She smiled at Gaara in the mirror and added, in a much softer voice, "It'll be nice to see Naruto again, won't it Gaara?"

Though her baby brother didn't return her gaze. Temari could see the faintest upward curve of his lips and the dark bags under his eyes seemed fainter.

Though Temari wasn't normally the type to get involved with other people's conflicts, it was Naruto who asked. And it was Naruto who saved Gaara and, even though Temari was not a model sister, she was eternally grateful to the charming young blond who could back his big mouth with equally big action. She would help Naruto, even if she would be helping to tear apart the lives of two others.

---

"First that ungrateful brat thinks he can just throw our generous offer back in our faces and now he has the balls to order us to attend his stupid basketball game!"

"Soccer."

"Who gives a fuck?!" Deidara snarled, furiously pushing back the ragged chunk of hair that fell over one eye. The blue-skinned (an unfortunate genetic condition inherited from his mother) scowled as the blond man continued to rant about the audacity of tiny blonds who waste time playing sports rather than pursuing a real skill like sculpture because that, Kisame, took skill, damn it, unlike soccer which was just stupid.

"Why did we bring him?" Kisame muttered to the man sitting stoically next to him.

"Didn't want you to be bored." Itachi smirked, not taking his eyes off his brother who was standing in the pre-game team huddle. And, if his eyes weren't deceiving him (really, his eye sight had been quite poor recently), Sasuke was acutely aware of his crimson gaze as supported by the stiffness of his shoulders and how he was determinedly not looking up at the stands after catching a glimpse of his older brother while jogging out onto the field. Itachi's smirk widened (causing several female underclassmen to simultaneously swoon) and Kisame rolled his eyes.

"You're enjoying this too much."

"Is it wrong for me to want to come back to my old school and watch my brother's match?"

"Yes. And there's a reason Sasuke refused to tell you when any of his matches were."

"Lucky he made an enemy of Naruto, then."

"Kisame, are you even listening?!"

Briefly glancing back at Deidara and then again at Itachi (Oh god, was he giggling?), Kisame cradled his head in his hands and asked, "Why me?"

---

It was half time and Konoha was up by four goals, three courtesy of one Naruto Uzumaki (Lee scored once). Said blond grinned, his face becoming more vulpine. Sasuke had been off his game so far. Every time he received the ball, he would dribble angrily up the field, fiercely determined to score. Unfortunately, he was so focused on the ball and not looking at the source of the searing gaze that was, most probably, burning a hole in his jersey, that he failed to react fast enough when a player from the opposite team slipped past his defense. The raven-haired boy was unnerved and tense and pissed off and carefully avoided.

Needless to say, Naruto was extremely pleased. Catching sight of Ino in the crowd next to Megumi and TenTen, he waved and, with a roguish grin, blew a kiss in her direction before grabbing the water bottle Shino pushed at him.

"Nice job out there, Naruto." The quiet, and sometimes creepy, teen praised softly, adding, "And you did pretty well on the field too."

Naruto shivered. Shino could be really creepy.

---

"Did you see that?! Did you?!" Megumi squealed, grabbing Ino by the arms and shaking the platinum blonde none so gently.

Fully aware that there were a few people in the immediate vicinity that also saw Naruto's actions and wanted to see her reaction, Ino laughed embarrassedly and swiftly kicked the other girl with her heel. "I did. Now stop shaking me!"

"You have to admit, Naruto's got some moves." TenTen added thoughtfully.

A pale blush blossomed on Ino's cheeks and she quietly murmured, "Yeah, the idiot does."

Sneaking a glance at the blonde, who was rather engrossed in watching another blonde, Megumi smiled. Suddenly, her smile slid off her face and her mouth fell open.

"Who is that?" She whispered, feeling warmth spread from her toes to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Who?" Ino and TenTen asked in unison. Wordlessly, Megumi pointed at a irritated looking dark-haired young man wearing a long sleeved violet shirt and…eye make up (what?) standing with a shorter, blank faced, red-haired teen. The two were making there way down the stands.

"Oh, those are Naruto's friends." Ino supplied. Naruto had shown her pictures of his friends from Sand Academy and told her to look out for them. "The red head is Gaara and that other guy is his older brother, Kankuro."

Megumi didn't reply. Ino smiled knowingly.

TenTen just rolled her eyes and decided to focus back on the field, where the game was starting up again. Naruto had easily shown up Sasuke so far, with no little thanks to the surprise spectator in the stands. There was no doubt Konoha would win this game and even less doubt that Naruto would be the sole reason they had such a lead. Of course, the defense was quite strong and even if any player could make it past the combined prowess of Shino and Chouji, he would still have to contend with Neji. Assuming, they could even make it past Kiba and Lee to begin with.

Shikamaru sure knew how to set up a field.

Eventually the game ended, eight to nil, and the cheers from the stands rose to a deafening roar as the two teams shook hands.

* * *

Sasuke cursed under his breath, words obscene enough to make a sailor blush. Why the hell was Itachi there? How on earth did that bastard know there was a game tonight? But more so, what about his pathetic showing today? And especially compared to Naruto's playing. Sasuke scowled. He was sure his perfect older brother had never played so dismally before. Now Itachi would make offhand comments about tonight's match and sigh, loudly and exaggeratedly, whenever Sasuke had the misfortune of being within several feet of the older man. Sasuke scowled and pushed his way through the throng of people to get to his (now clean) car. But as he fished his keys from his duffel bag's pocket, a soft and slender body fell against him, knocking his keys down as his arm was nestled between two soft, distinctly feminine body parts.

"I'm sorry. It's nearly impossible to travel through a crowd without getting jostled and shoved." The lilting voice belonged to sheepish looking woman with her sandy hair tied back in four ponytails. Her eyes glanced up apologetically at Sasuke as she slowly pushed away from the teen. She smiled charmingly and Sasuke shrugged.

"It's fine."

Her smile widened and she swiftly bent down and retrieved his car keys.

---

Sakura pushed her way through the dense crowd of people. People often underestimated her, not seeing past the sporty, short rose-colored hair and bright green eyes, but she was quite intelligent and strong. The latter was something that people were learning, now, as she showed them aside in order to reach Sasuke's car where she planned on catching her boyfriend before he left. Finally, she caught sight of the distinctive style of his hair and opened her mouth to call out to him---

---Only to shut it abruptly when she saw the attractive woman standing close, '_too close' _she noted with rage, to him. And Sasuke didn't look too uncomfortable either.

The green-eyed girl stared at the scene before her, not noticing how her breath quickened and tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

The other woman smiled sweetly up at Sasuke and pushed closer to him, grabbing his hand and holding it. She was beautiful, graceful, and well endowed. She was confident. Sakura bitterly realized that the other woman was, probably, everything she was not. And even though a small part of Sakura was pleading with her to reassess the situation because the two could be old acquaintances. But the rumors…

"No, they can't be true." Sakura whispered, lowering her gaze. She wanted so badly to trust Sasuke, but she could see. And she really didn't want to, but she could. The ground was blurry through her tears and she shut her eyes, as though in pain, when she heard laughter come from the duo. She couldn't breathe. It felt as though someone was twisting her heart and squeezing and gripping the poor thing and Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

So, she turned and fled.

---

From her perch at the top of the stands, Ino could barely make out a pink-haired head move quickly away from the direction where Sasuke's car was parked.

Phase two was well on its way. Ino smiled slightly, trying to ignore the guilt clawing its way up her throat.

"How does it feel?" She whispered emotionlessly. She stiffened as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. Naruto smelled like soap and his damp spikes tickled her cheek. He didn't say anything, but tightened his grip when Ino quietly greeted him.

If anyone were to come across the two, they would be surprised to see the two normally rambunctious blondes so silent.

Naruto was amazed Ino had yet to shove him away and decided not to stare the gift horse in the mouth.

Ino was amazed Naruto was actually still holding her. Barely anyone was around and he didn't strike her as a very affectionate person.

Neither decided to voice their amazement, for the sake of the moment and silence.

It's a shame it didn't last. Their silence was rudely destroyed by a shrill wolf-whistle that tore through the two teens and pushed them apart.

"Well, well. What's going on here?" An elderly man leered. He had a head full of scarlet spikes, streaked with strands of silver. He was making his way up the stands, in a self-assured gait, with the aid of a cane. Its handle was a silver, four-tailed snarling fox that looked like it was ready to pounce and tear some poor thing apart. The old man also had the same whisker-like marks on his wrinkled cheeks that Naruto did.

"Gramps!" The blond teen shouted, shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't an old man come to his grandson's soccer game, in which he did very well by the way, and then watch him engage in some good-old fashioned hanky-panky with a hot young thing without having his motives questioned?"

"There was no hanky-panky!" Naruto snapped, a healthy blush spreading across his scarred face.

"Ohohoho, not yet." The old man admonished, finally reaching the two teenagers.

Ino blinked.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your girlfriend, kit?" A fox-like grin snuck across his lips as Naruto gave him a look that clearly said 'I don't want to'.

"Grandpa, this is Ino. Ino, meet Grandpa Uzumaki." He said flatly. "He's almost a bigger pervert that Jiraiya and Kakashi."

Grandpa Uzumaki gasped and placed one hand against his heart, "You wound me, kit."

Ino blinked again, but extended her hand towards the old man, "It's an honor, sir." She smiled, albeit very shyly.

Grandpa Uzumaki grasped her hand and pulled it towards him, planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. "The honor is all mine, darling. Finally, someone will make an honest man out of my grandson." He cackled at the dark look Naruto sent his way.

"I'll do my best, sir." Ino said with mock-seriousness. "It'll take some work but I'm prepared to use any and every mean to whip this one into shape." Ino grinned evilly at Naruto, whose dark blue eyes widened and his face grew pale.

Grandpa Uzumaki laughed, a short, sharp, barking laugh. "Oh, I like this one."

* * *

And chapter 9 is, finally, up. I hope you like it. Sorry for the OOCness. It's been a long while.

God, I missed this.


End file.
